Trois feuilles
by chonaku
Summary: Un idiot obstiné et rancunier, une cadette des Hyûga froide et arrogante. Cela ne peut pas faire bon ménage. Lorsque les complots s'apprêtent à se réaliser et d'un nouvel élément est en passe de les rejoindre, c’est au tour des villages de trembler.
1. Prologue : deux points du crépuscule

**Présentation** : Histoire post-shippuden.

**Genre** : général

**Rating** : T

**Source** : Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

**Couple** : le sujet qui fâche, et où tout le monde n'est pas d'accord. Il y en aura, bien entendu. Alors, je précise tout de suite : majoritairement sous entendus, hormis quelques scènes qui ne tromperons personne, (à part, les concernés) des triangles, beaucoup de triangles, zéro promenade sous un coucher de soleil avec des petites oiseaux qui chantent. Des histoires d'amour qui se mettent en place à la vitesse d'un… non plus rapidement d'un escargot tant même ^^. Tout dépendra encore des concernés. Pas de coup de foudre (j'ai bien peur d'être trop grande pour y croire encore, désolé). Ni de lemon (scène de sexe explicite). Ambivalence des relations, surtout concernant un brun et un blond (en gros, j'essaie de les faire les plus IC possible ^^)

**Attention**: je tiens à prévenir que j'aborde des thèmes assez graves et adultes, qu'il y aura de la violence (mais bon, si vous lisez Naruto et que, vous n'êtes pas hématophobe, cela devrait aller), présence d'angst, de personnages inventés (mais là, il n'y en a que deux, si on ne compte pas l'équipage, qui sert à ne pas faire couler le bateau, en fait.)

**Note** : Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages.

Bonjour, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire, qui à la fois la suite et la réécriture de la première histoire que j'ai écrite. Celle-ci, disons le en toute franchise, partait sur de bonnes et de moins bonnes idées. En plus que cela, le style d'écriture des premiers chapitres était épuré, maladroit et assez médiocre. Je ne parle pas de certaines scènes où l'on reconnaissait juste vaguement, et encore, les personnages. Le temps passant, j'ai évolué, constatant les défauts de cette histoire, une certaine lassitude venant, j'avais malgré tout un certain désir d'achever cette histoire. (Je suis d'un caractère assez déterminé ^^)

Voila où cela m'a menée. Cependant, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de lire la précédente histoire (« l'enfant du Diable ») pour comprendre celle-ci. En fait, le but c'est que vous compreniez tout à cette histoire sans avoir à lire la première justement. La longueur des chapitres sera variable, dépassant néanmoins les deux pages, mais jamais les vingt cinq, trente (vous êtes prévenus ;)). Dernière remarque, j'essaierais de bien doser, mais dans mes histoires, j'ai tendance à mettre en place différents points de vue. Je vous assure que je ferais tout pour que cela soit compréhensible par tous. Là c'est facile, il n'y en a que deux.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un cœur battait doucement dans le noir, tandis que le sol tanguait à cause des vagues belliqueuses. L'enfant se blottit plus profondément encore dans les draps du lits, des draps trop fins, pas assez chaud, pour lui faire oublier l'air froid du dehors, sur le pont du navire, où il était si exposé aux vents haineux de la marée, si facile à voir pour l'élément détesté et pourtant si vital. Il avait peur de l'eau, celui qui avait prit la mer. Pris d'une nausée soudaine, il inspira un grand coup, essayant en vain de dominer sa faiblesse et sa peur. Le garçon n'y réussit pas. Soudainement privé d'air, il sortit sa tête de la mince de couverture, avalant autant d'air qu'il le pouvait. Rien n'y fit. Dans sa cabine tout était statique, sans vent, ni brise.

L'enfant se leva, malgré son mal aise grandissant, mal aise absurde. Il était resté trop longtemps dans sa cabine, et bien que la terre ne fut pas encore en vue, il voulu allé à l'extérieur. Juste trois minutes, le temps de respirer. Le bois sous ses pieds était instable, alors qu'il s'appuyait avec force contre tout ce qui lui passait sur la main. Il prit quelques temps sa tête entre les mains, juste pour calmer un vertige, qui ne s'arrêtait pas grandir, depuis qu'il était sur le bord du navire, ou peut être avant, lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans le port presque désert.

Le bruit du vent marin brisa ses réflexions. La porte était ouverte, et l'enfant entendait avec une précision presque malsaine la plainte stridente de la brise, déferlant sur lui, habillé de vêtements noirs, mais transis de froid. L'air fouettait son visage, et ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait le priver de ses yeux, et de sa voix. L'enfant fatigué franchi le seuil, avec une crispation des lèvres, qui lui donnait l'air étrange, presque fou.

Les vagues grises ne se lassaient pas de battre la coque mouillée du navire aux grands voiles pourpres déployés, et à l'étendard aux couleurs ternes. Ce dernier se tordait dans les airs, comme pris de convulsion. Le bruit des pas du jeune passager étaient insonores, inaudibles en comparaison aux grands fracas de la mer, qu'il était impatient de pouvoir quitter une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas une tempête, pour les habitués, les marins, les voyageurs, mais c'était déjà trop pour lui.

L'équipage le regardait du coin de l'œil, avec un mélange de peur naturelle, et de suspicion instinctive. Seuls les deux mousses l'observèrent affrontement, avant de détourner les yeux, n'aimant pas croiser son regard clair, et ses cheveux d'un blond négligé, comme si jamais l'idée ne lui était venue de les laver. Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans que tous se méfiaient déjà de lui comme de la peste. Le gamin n'en avait rien à faire, pourvu qu'il voie le bout du navire, qu'il puisse y distinguer la proue, presque informe dans cette atmosphère s'obscurcissant de plus en plus. Déjà le gris de l'horizon se teintait de noir.

Comme toujours, le capitaine était là, mue par un inconcevable usage, ou les divinités savaient quoi d'autre. Il surplombait l'océan, comme l'étrave défiait la mer, avec un égal courage déraisonnable, et une confiance inébranlable, que ne comprenait toujours pas l'enfant, et qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. L'homme brun, barbu, vêtu d'un simple habit d'un noir profond, tenu par une ceinture beige, regardait l'enfant avec un étonnant détachement amusé. Ce qui agaça le passager, qui demanda avec froideur si la terre serait bientôt en vu. D'un mouvement brusque, le bateau se balança, forçant l'enfant à s'accrocher avec une force presque inouï aux remparts du navire, avec une main, tandis que l'autre couvrait sa bouche, d'où un liquide voulait sortir. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, alors que le bateau se balançait de l'autre sens, et que, sans le vouloir, il regarda les vagues en mouvements, ces langues grises qui voulaient le prendre, le tordre, le briser, l'étouffer, et le relâcher ensuite, avec pas plus de force d'un poisson desséché.

Au loin résonnaient les cris glacés des mouettes, des sternes, et des albatros, ou d'autres oiseaux marins, perdus en pleine mer, sans doute.

Impassible et indifférent, le capitaine lui prit l'épaule, le remettant debout, sans aucun effort, sans aucune faiblesse, une expression dédaigneuse dans ses yeux d'un brun sombre, comme la coque de son navire. Celle ci sentait à la fois le bois et l'eau. Cette odeur était sans doute la seule chose qu'il aimait dans cette boite de conserve flottante. Sinon, tout y était bon à brûler, même l'équipage.

« Quand atteindront nous la terre ? » Demanda t il encore une fois, avec une note agressive, qui déplut au capitaine.

Celui-ci lâcha l'enfant, qui le fixait avec une expression si autoritaire qu'il aurait voulu le frapper, s'il ne se souvenait plus de la somme promise au début de ce voyage. Malgré toutes les superstitions ayant cours en mer, il siffla un coup, se promettant de jeter le gamin à la mer si jamais une tempête s'annonçait. En l'entendant, certains des marins, touchèrent du bois, ou firent une prière. Certains maudirent cet étrange garçon, qui les avait fait embarquer si tard, vers une destination que peu de monde prenait. Une île maudite, d'où circulait de multiples histoires toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Personne n'y allait jamais. Mis à part les marchands, les suicidaires- soi disant aventuriers- ceux qui ne revenaient jamais, et enfin les ninja, ceux qui revenaient toujours. Le capitaine sourit au garçon qui attendait la réponse avec une impatience grandissante, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau, et ni à regarder cette dernière. Surtout pas.

« Comme vous le voyez, la mer est perturbée, cependant, nous ne sommes pas loin du rivage. Je dirais que nous en avons encore pour une heure. Enfin, si nous ne croisons, ni pirates, ou si nous ne coulons pas à la mer, ou si, encore, une pieuvre ne veut pas nous transformer en casse croûte. » Répondit l'homme avec cet éternel et énervant sourire amusé. Les derniers mots devaient sûrement servir à déstabiliser l'enfant, ou à le faire rire, au ton faussement amusé et détaché de son interlocuteur. Le gamin resta calme, ce qui le fit paraître encore plus détestable aux yeux de l'adulte.

« Une pieuvre ? » Interrogea avec une naïve incrédulité le jeune passager, gelé, et fatigué, mais soudainement intéressé. L'adulte y vit enfin une situation en or.

« Un monstre d'environs cinq mètres, qui coule les navires et dévorent les passagers. Il se terre dans les profondeurs de l'océan, attendant sa proie, traquant avec une assiduité sans faille le moment où elle croquera lentement ses victimes meurtris, piégés eux même dans leurs propres vaisseaux, suppliant enfin de mourir. Eux que la pieuvre mange lentement, ne laissant jamais aucun survivant.» Déclama t il avec cet air inspiré qui donnerait des frissons aux plus braves des mousses. Curieusement, l'enfant parut déçu.

« Si personne n'y a jamais réchappé, comment sait t on que c'est une pieuvre ? Pourquoi pas un énorme poisson clown aux rayures vert fluo, ou une grenouille haute de vingt-deux mètres avec un string ? »

Des rires résonnèrent soudain sur le pont, et l'homme vit certain ses hommes acquiesçaient en faveurs de l'étrangers, tandis que d'autres lui jetaient des regard noirs. Tant à lui, il se souvient avec netteté pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'enfants, contrairement à sa triste femme. Il avait de plus en plus envie de jeter le gamin par-dessus bord, tant pis pour la paye généreuse. Avec un grand effort, il parvint toutefois à poser calmement la question que tout l'équipage se demandait, sans pouvoir le dire à voix haute.

« Pourquoi un enfant aussi jeune que vous, vogue pour une île si mal famée que l'île du Brouillard ? »

Le commandant remarqua avec un plaisir particulier le visage livide du gamin se troubler, se changeant en une moue pensive, presque choquée. Des pans de son manteau battaient le vent, la couleur sombre de ses habits accentuait sa maigreur, et sa fragilité, que compensait avec peine son regard dur, et inaccessible. Précisément le genre de gamin que l'on devine avec incertitude ninja, sans pour autant le prouver. Exactement le genre de personne que détestait le chef du voilier, et qu'il n'aimait pas avoir sur son navire, mis à part si la somme était trop importante pour pouvoir être oubliée.

« Affaire personnelle. » Répliqua finalement le garçon, les prunelles claires soudainement redevenues froides, à la grande frustration du marin.

« Je savoir votre nom, alors ? » Demanda le chef du navire. En se rappelant trop tardivement l'une des recommandations de son feu père, disparu à la mer. Il ne faillais jamais interroger ces personnes sur leurs identités, juste attendre, supporter, et tout oublier ensuite, sous peine d' être retrouver deux jours plus tard, sans vie, à force d'avoir voulu tutoyer poissons, et algues. L'adulte eut un frisson, ce qui ne lui été jamais arrivé, hormis lors de grandes tempêtes. Ici, il avait plutôt affaire, selon lui, à une petite agitation passagère.

« Non. » Articula fermement l'enfant blond, sans aucune hésitation cette fois.

Etrangement, le gamin lui rappelait vaguement une personne, extraordinairement désagréable, qu'il avait rencontrée au port, une fois. C'était une femme blonde accompagnée d'une autre femme, et d'un cochon. Il ne se souvenait à peine de ses derniers, n'ayant prêté attention qu'à la femme, aux yeux bruns identiques à ceux du gamin, au vêtement d'un vert sombre, portant un collier d'un vert plus clair qu'il avait cru, à tort, être de l'émeraude, ou du jade poli. Il avait parié avec cette femme, accumulant les prises avec une facilité déconcertante. La femme était désespérément malchanceuse au jeu, pourtant, elle s'y accrochait, presque avec désespoir, comme si elle voulait à tout prix oublier quelque chose.

Il avait trouvé la femme belle, petite, et doté d'une poitrine encore plus grande que celle de sa femme. Cela devait être agréable de les toucher, dans un lit. Prit d'un sursaut d'envie, il avait voulu parier encore une fois, mais n'avait pas précisé la mise. Elle avait encore perdu aux dés. La femme brune et le cochon n'étaient pas là, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et la femme était tellement ivre, c'état trop facile. Aurait été.

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu la force de dix hommes.

« Capitaine ? »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas gardé assez d'esprit pour lui envoyer un coup de poing sur le visage, le projetant avec dextérité contre le mur. Il avait eut de la chance qu'elle n'eut pas été sobre. Il serait mort sinon.

Il devient soudain plus pâle, presque comme un fantôme.

« Hé ho ! Commandant !» Interrogea encore une fois le garçon, révélant toute l'impatience, la susceptibilité et la fougueuse insolence de son caractère, qui lui rappelait avec une anxiété croissante la femme ivre qu'il avait rencontré. Celle-ci ne devait avoir que vingt ans, lui un peu moins. Il pourrait certainement être son frère ou un proche. Lorsqu'il croisa encore une fois les yeux noisette en colère, il sut que cela ne pouvait qu'être d'un proche. Il eut peur.

« Rien du tout… maître. » Souffla-t-il avec un respect nouveau qui surprit tout l'équipage, ainsi que le jeune passager. Pourtant, ce dernier resta de glace. Il se retourna avec lenteur, ayant une peur évidente de ce qui grouillait en dessous du bateau. Le capitaine ordonna à l'un des deux mousses de raccompagner l'enfant à sa cabine, et se dirigea avec une lenteur glaciale, vers la sienne, où son frère l'attendait avec une certaine frustration.

« Tu as finis de compter les vagues ? » Requit-il, avec son habituelle aigreur. Le capitaine n'y fit pas attention, et sollicita une réponse à son second, et cadet, concernant la fois où il a été battu par une folle, lors d'un stupide pari.

« Ah oui, tu avais l'air bien lotit avec tous ces bleus. Concernant ta chère inconnue, je suis désolée, je n'ai que des rumeurs à te proposer. »

« Des rumeurs ?» Répéta l'aîné, avec une fausse indifférence, qui n'échappa pas au cadet. Celui ci reprit avec un ton neutre, teinté de mysticisme, comme s'il dévoilait un mystère. Bien entendu, cela n'impressionnait jamais personne, surtout pas ceux qui le connaissaient comme un idiot, presque aussi orgueilleux et détestable que son frère.

« Vois tu, on raconte que, autrefois le village de Konoha était célèbre pour un groupe de trois ninjas, que l'on appelait « sanin ». L'on dit que quand l'un maîtrisait les serpents et les techniques les plus immondes, un autre… »

« Epargne moi ces contes pour enfants, et donne moi ce que je suis venu chercher, sale imbécile ! » Fit le chef du navire, en abaissant le poing sur les cartes étalées sur la table noire. Celle-ci trembla sous l'effet du coup et le cadet en vint donc à l'essentiel. Il était peureux, ou dans un langage plus formel, il tenait à la vie.

« L'on dit que dans ce trio, il y aurait une femme à la force titanesque, ayant le pouvoir de guérir, et de tuer à son grés. Attends, ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas tout. Certains disent qu'elle ressemble de façon frappante au « légendaire pigeon », qui perdrait tout les paris qu'elle jouerait. Elle correspond bien au profil de ton agresseur, si je puis dire. Des yeux bruns, des cheveux blonds, un collier vert, une veste de la même couleur à l'idéogramme du jeu, et ne se déplaçant pratiquement qu'avec une femme brune, et un cochon. Ouais, et tu sais le plus drôle, l'actuel Hokage est la femme du trio légendaire en question ! Tiens, pourquoi es tu tout pâle tout à coup ? »

« Je… je crois que son frère est à bord… ou son cousin… »

« Impossible, ils sont tous morts. Elle est réputé invincible, mais elle n'as pas été fichu d'empêcher ses proches de mourir. » Commenta il avec un grand sourire qui se voulait cruel, et moqueur, mais qui ne réussis qu'à accroire la fureur de son aîné.

« Crétin, puisque je te dis qu'il est bien à abord ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, vu ! Je t'assure, la seule chose qui m'a empêché de le reconnaître, c'est le fait qu'il soit un gamin ne dépassant même pas le mètre quarante ! »

« Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Si c'est vrai, elle doit avoir cinquante ans ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que c'est son frère ! ? Il devrait d'abord ressusciter, ce qui est impossible ! En plus, si ça se trouve, le pigeon légendaire n'est d'une légende ! Si c'est le large qui te met dans ces états, prend une barque de sauvetage, et repars au port.» Explosa le cadet.

Du point de vue physique, il était exacte réplique de son frère, en plus pragmatique et réaliste. Son frère aîné, en digne héritier de son père, professait avec une assurance rare des propos superstitieux et religieux, n'hésitant jamais à jeter à bord ceux qui faisaient le moindre signe pouvant causer, selon lui, des tempêtes ou des naufrages. Bien entendus, il ne faisait rien de son côté, argumentant qu'il était béni du kami des mers, ce qui faisait fulminer de rage son cadet d'une année, lui même considéré comme malchanceux.

« La ferme, idiot. T'as jamais entendu parler de la sorcellerie des shinobi, hein ?! Ce sont de véritables démons, cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'un jour, il y en aura un qui puisse ressusciter les morts, ou manipuler les divinités savent quoi pour envahir le monde. »

Le cadet ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un discret roulement des yeux, que son frère, pris dans un mouvement de panique inhabituel et passager, ne remarqua pas. Voyant que son cadet ne répondit pas, le capitaine en déduit à tort, qu'il avait eut le dernier mot, et repris son assurance orgueilleuse, et repartis de la cabine, avec l'air d'un général surveillant son armée, tandis que son second, calculait la trajectoire, et étudiai minutieusement les cartes. Un tic agita sa paupière gauche, tandis qu'il se remémora ce qu'il considérait comme l'aspect le plus détestable de son frère, après son arrogante confiance : sa foi en toutes les légendes. Pauvre idiot.

Soudainement, il se souvient d'une autre rumeur : un gamin blond aux yeux clairs qui avait aidé un village, sauvé une princesse, et avait la force d'un démon, et le sourire du plus joueur des démons renards. Bien entendu, ce n'était d'une rumeur. Après tout les ninja, on le sait bien, sont des monstres. Dans sa cabine, un garçon petit, aux cheveux d'un blond ébouriffés se mussait sous sa couverture, essayant d'ignorer le froid, la mer, et l'eau. Ses paupières lourdes cachant ses prunelles d'un brun noisette, ses vêtements noirs dissimulant un corps qui semblait avoir cessé de grandir avant terme. Encore pris de nausée, le jeune enfant respira doucement, luttant vainement pour dormir, tout en étant empêcher par le grondement menaçant et froid des vagues qui voulaient l'engloutir, tout comme l'eau pluvieuse, et boueuse l'avait englouti jadis. Finalement, il ne dormis pas de toute la traversée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un enfant courait dans le bois de Konoha, sautant de branches en branches, avec l'agilité innée d'un singe. Il esquiva l'attaque d'un ennemi imaginaire, son écharpe noire s'envolant au grès du vent, au fil de ses mouvements. Cela ne le gênait pas. Jamais. Le genin frappa dans le vide, encore et encore, ses coups ne faiblissant pas. Jamais. Quelques mouvements plus acrobatiques encore, et il repartit. Sans cesse à la poursuite qu'un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, qu'il connaissait à peine. De rares mentions et chapitres dans les livres, des rapports lus en cachette, et une nuit qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Voila tout ce qu'il savait de son ennemi. Cela semblait suffire, pour lui qui n'était encore d'un genin, un gamin pourri gâté, et non un ninja.

Le jeune ninja lança des shuriken. Ceux-ci volèrent dans toutes les directions, certains manquèrent leurs cibles, s'enfonçant dans la terre, d'autres se fichèrent dans celles-ci, avec justesse. L'enfant grogna, tout en sueurs, fatigué de son entraînement, et pourtant, pas encore prêt à arrêter. Pas assez, ce n'était pas encore assez. D'un geste, il escalada un arbre, à toutes vitesses, ses pieds courant sur l'écorce dure et brune, ses yeux sombres, fixés sur le ciel bleu, se teintant de jaune et d'orange, et d'un soupçon de rose. C'était le crépuscule. Quelques temps avant que le soleil ne finisse de s'éteindre.

Il inspira un coup, sentant l'air s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Son écharpe noire lui faisait comme deux fils noirs battant son dos, contrastant avec son haut blanc, celui que lui avait acheté sa tante, et qui le serrait un peu plus que les autres. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Son pantalon noir et ses bottes étaient couverts de boue, de débris d'arbres, à force d' être trop rester dans le bois, son haut et son visage étaient tout aussi sale. Tout en lui était salis. Surtout l'intérieur.

Avant d'atteindre le sommet de l'arbre, un brusque mouvement, un mauvais dosage d'énergie, et il tomba, la tête la première. Il vit défiler les feuillages jaunes, rouges, et bruns des arbres, ainsi que de rares éclats de vert, comme des joyaux, incrustés profondément dans la boue. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, hurlant un message que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. L'enfant modifia sa position, après quelques mouvements hasardeux, et atterrit sur le sol joncé de feuilles d'automne avec plus de chance que de technique. Il en était conscient, ce qui accroissait son mécontentement. Des plumes de volatiles fuyards gisaient parmi les feuilles mortes, offrant un spectacle sinistre et étrange. Le garçon se relava, lentement, ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur taquine de son poignet, ses jambes, et, son dos. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Il se rua encore et encore vers les arbres. Il n'avait pas le temps de se larmoyer, de se plaindre, de tout simplement respirer. Ce qu'il voulait était à la fois plus simple et complexe que cela. Beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Il en avait marre de se lever chaque nuit en sueur, en se souvenant avec tous les détails inimaginables cette nuit où elle était morte.

L'écorce d'un arbre, il l'a fouetta, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Ne se préoccupant pas de la couleur de ses mains, du sang coulant de celles ci, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'y avait ni sourire vainqueur ou obstiné sur son visage, ni étincelle joyeuse et téméraire dans le regard. Rien que le visage sale d'un enfant, et un regard fixé sur un objectif impossible à atteindre. Tuer le monstre que même son grand père n'avait pu vaincre. Certaines nuits, cela lui semblait impossible, mais chaque matin, il se levait avec cette idée en tête, enracinée profondément, nouée aux boyaux. Parce que si impossible n'était pas Naruto, alors ce ne serait pas non plus Konoha-maru. Parce qu'il avait beau s'entraîner, renforcer son corps, refroidir son cœur, il resterait toujours plus proche du gamin que du ninja. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

« C'est donc comme cela que tu t'entraîne ? » Constata une personne derrière son dos. L'intonation chaleureuse, mignonne, lui rappela soudain une autre voix. A cette pensée, il stoppa son poing, s'arrêtant en plein mouvement. « C'est comme ça que tu veux me venger ?»

Une goutte coula le long de sa temps, une autre, et encore une, tandis que des frissons parcoururent son corps. Sa bouche esquissa un mouvement, son bras s'abaissa, mais l'enfant ne put se retourner. Pas pour s'apercevoir, encore une fois, qu'il était bel et bien seul. Il laissa son cœur battre quelques secondes, avant de lever la tête, et de s'apercevoir avec surprise que c'était un cerisier sur lequel il s'était acharné. L'arbre n'était pas très beau, et le serais encore moins avec la marque laissé par l'un des shuriken que le garçon avait lancé inhabilement, ou la plaie que les poings de l'enfant avait voulu incrusté eux même. Mélange d'écorce arrachée, et de sang séché, ou qui séchera. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, des cerisiers, il y en avait partout. Partout.

C'était son arbre préféré, à Kaede. Enfin, cela avait été, puisque les morts n'ont plus besoin de cela. Elle n'avait plus besoin de cela.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu, Konoha-maru ? » Interrogea une voix à ses côtés, ce qui le fit sursauter, comme il n'aurait jamais dû le faire.

Un ninja ne devait jamais être surpris, jamais, ou si jamais il l'était, cela ne devait pas être dans une situation aussi _simple_. Le garçon tourna la tête vers la personne ayant interrompus ses pensées macabres. Il fit la mine boudeuse qu'il abordait souvent, trop au goût de certains. Une fillette se tenait là, plus petite que lui, aussi bien en âge qu'en taille, le regard d'un blanc glacial, lourd héritage d'une antique famille de ninja. Le traditionnel bandeau ceignant son front, à moitié dissimulé par des mèches sombres. Ces dernières encadraient un visage aux traits encore enfantin, presque disgracieux. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'héritière des Hyûga, l'une des deux, rectifia mentalement le genin, portait un vêtement blanc boutonné au col, assorti à un pantalon d'un brun clair. Comme d'habitude, elle avait l'air aussi joyeuse et de bonne humeur d'une Anko en manque de mission dangereuse. C'est à dire absolument pas.

« Parce que je t'avais entendus, Hanabi ! » Déclara avec un maximum de volume sonore le petit shinobi, en souriant d'un air gamin. Celui qu'il faisait tous les jours.

« Menteur. » Se contenta de répondre la petite kunoichi, avec ce sourire mi figue, mi raisin, qu'elle avait accordé à Konoha-maru dès le premier jour de leur collaboration. « Tu n'arrives jamais à m'entendre ou me voir, lorsque tu es dans cet état. » Ajouta elle, avec une subtilité dans la voix, que le genin ne remarqua pas, supputant que cela devait être de la moquerie. Le genin fit une moue boudeuse, avant de répondre :

« Mouais, tu as peut être raison. Sinon, pourquoi es tu ici ? Normalement, tu t'entraînes avec ton père à cette heure, non ? »

Son interlocutrice répondit que son père était en mission, et que c'était l'un de ses oncles qui s'était chargé de l'entraînement. Le genin entre aperçus ses deux mains gantés, malgré ses longues manches, et retint un grincement de dents. Il retira plutôt le shuriken planté dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Hanabi n'aimait pas que l'on râle sur les habitudes de son clan, il lui avait fallu un moins avant de s'en rendre compte, le temps de comprendre qu'elle était beaucoup plus agressive que sa sœur. Cela n'échappa pas à la genin, qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Sinon, ton père a accepté que je t'adresse la parole, ou alors il boude toujours ? Parce que c'est bien beau de ne se voir qu'au crépuscule, ou à l'aube, cela fait un peu couple maudit dont l'amour est interdit, mais à la longue, c'est énervant. Au cas où il l'aurait oublié, nous sommes équipiers. »

« Et au cas où toi, tu l'aurais oublié, ta bêtise a failli me coûter la vie, à moi. Sa fille et héritière, alors pardonne lui d'être attaché à moi. » Rétorqua elle, avec cette arrogance qui déplaisait tant au petit shinobi. Il lui semblait que la lumière du crépuscule avait viré au rouge. Etrange et malsaine coïncidence.

« A qui est t il attaché, sa fille, ou son héritière ? » Osa t il demander, avant de se prendre une claque. Une marque rouge ornait maintenant sa joue. Hanabi le regarda avec une expression à mi chemin entre la colère, et la surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas giflé, très longtemps. La tension monta entre eux, surtout lorsque les yeux noirs allèrent rencontrer les yeux d'un blanc crayeux. Puis, le genin baissa la tête, et demanda pardon à la petite fille, ce qui la perturba encore plus. Avant, il ne lui aurait pas demandé, il aurait hurlé, aurait dit des blagues idiotes, aurait couru aussi, très loin. Mais, il n'aurait pas dit tout de suite pardon. En fait, elle songeât qu'il n'aurait pas non plus prononcé de telles paroles. Elle le comprenait de moins en moins.

L'expression du Petit Singe Idiot, comme on se complaisait à le surnommer, était à présent indéchiffrable, ce qui accroissait considérablement le gouffre initié entre eux, et la tension latente, entretenu par le clan de la fille, les rumeurs d'indignations du village, et le mépris croissant envers l'illustre deuxième Naruto, et troisième Jiraiya de Konoha. Tout cela après une mission, une seule, ou peut être bien avant, lorsqu'un soir, le petit fils de Sarutobi était revenu avec une marque cuisante sur la main et le torse, l'air hagard et perdu, tandis que le cousin préféré de Hanabi, et kagemusha de sa sœur, avait disparu. Mais pour que l'on établisse un lien entre ces situations parallèles et au premier abord, sans rapport, il aurait fallu que le genin avoue, parle. Qu'il trahisse un serment fait à un ennemi, en accomplissant son devoir de shinobi. l n'avait jamais réfléchis à cela, et maintenant il était trop tard, trop de choses s'étaient passées. Remuer l'avant entraînerais d'autres blessures, d'autres pleurs, et d'autres personnes le protégerais. Au péril de leur vie. Et ça, le genin ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Plus jamais.

« Ce... ce n'est rien. » Marmonna froidement la genin à la lumière du crépuscule, essayant de combler le fossé grandissant. Ne réussit qu'à le rendre plus palpable encore.

« D'accord. » Répondit en souriant le genin, avec cette face d'imbécile souriant qui trompait le monde en permanence. Il aurait pu lui dire, mais il ne le fit pas. La blessure était encore trop fraîche. « Sinon, pour me faire pardonner, est ce que tu voudras bien manger un ramen avec moi ? »

« Qui paie ? »

« Moi, évidement, l'on dit que c'est toujours au plus fort de payer. »

« Dans ce cas, ce ne serais pas plutôt moi ? »

« Même pas vrai, c'est moi le plus fort ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est qui l'idiot qui le premier jour à demander à genou que je l'épargne ? Ou celui qui s'est fait griffé par le chat de la femme du Daimyo du feu alors qu'il avait déjà accomplis cette mission. Qui n'as pas pu diriger son chien correctement, et s'est retrouvé dans un champ de mine. Qui n'as pas été capable de me rattraper à la course, et qui s'est fait poursuivre par des femmes car il était tombé, soi disant par erreur, dans les bains public ? »

« Oui, t'as raison, alors c'est toi qui paye. »

« Bien évidement.» Répondit la genin, avant de s'apercevoir, au sourire rieur du genin qu'elle s'est encore fait avoir. 'Et mince.' Songeât tardivement la fillette, en se remémorant que le genin avait au moins autant d'appétit que son grand frère de substitution au même âge. Cela lui faisait parfois un peu peur. Elle en particulier, et clan Hyûga en général, gardaient encore en mémoire la défaite de Hyûga Neji, pourtant réputé pour son talent. Certains anciens avaient même murmurés que s'ils avaient su, ils auraient plutôt mis Hiashi dans la bunke, histoire d'avoir un héritier digne du nom de leur clan. On les avait fait taire immédiatement, mais le lendemain, Hiashi avait particulièrement été sévère avec ses deux filles. D'autres avaient murmurés que cela avait été de la tricherie, que le shinobi à l'horrible costume orange n'aurait jamais dû gagner ce combat, pour une raison que n'avais pas su deviner Hanabi, puisqu'ils s'étaient tus avant de finir le mot «Kyûbi ».

En tout cas, elle considérait maintenant Uzumaki Naruto comme un idiot, au goût vestimentaire certes contestable (du orange, comment pouvait t on espérer devenir ninja avec du orange), aux relations encore plus douteuses (s'éprendre d'un Uchiwa et d'un traître, franchement), mais, il était évident que c'était un idiot monstrueusement fort. Que Konoha-maru prenne le même chemin que lui était à la fois réconfortant, et effrayant, par certain côté. Enfin, c'était mieux que de devenir comme Uchiwa Sasuke, n'est ce pas ?

« Au fait, je sais qui vas être notre professeur. » Affirma la genin, dans un langage assez enfantin, qui était de court entre eux, jamais dans son clan. Du reste, le langage de Konoha-maru n'était pas non plus un exemple de maturité.

_Il_ n'était pas un exemple de maturité. Son seul équipier la regarda avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Il lui rappelait l'un de ses anciens équipier, de son âge (contrairement au petit fils du troisième Hokage, son aîné de quelques années) mort trop tôt, avant même qu'elle face plus ample connaissance, de même que son autre équipier, et que son professeur. Son cas n'était pas isolé, et c'est justement ces cas là qui étaient à l'origine de la réorganisation des équipes. Elle avait été mise avec Konoha-maru qui avait gardé le même professeur. Cette décision avait été contestée par le cinquième Hokage elle même, mais le conseil avait insisté. Ebisu avait donc en charge deux équipes : l'ancienne de Konoha-maru, qui avait été trop vite remplacé à son goût, et la leur. Au début tout allait bien, jusqu'à l'incident. Il faillais bien que cela se produise un jour, avait souligné Tsunade, avec un brin de cynisme agacé. Elle aurait refusée jusqu'au bout, s'il n'avait pas eu l'affaire de Naruto et Sasuke ou devrait on plutôt dire le scandale.

« Ce serait Hisao, mon cousin de la soke. »

« Tu as au moins cent cousin Hanabi. » Remarqua Konoha-maru. Hanabi ne releva pas la remarque, et reprit « Nous pourrons donc reprendre les mission dès demain. »

Le genin répondit à cette phrase par un « enfin » enthousiasme, déclarant que le village verrait alors quel ninja d'exception il était, qu'il réaliserait bientôt son rêve et ci et ça. Hanabi laissant son équipier à ses déclamations enflammées, à mi chemin de l'impatience de Naruto, et de la terrifiante fougue de Lee. Elle avait sortit son porte monnaie, calculant combien de bol pourrait manger l'énergumène, et donc, combien elle dépenserait. Le résultait lui fit peur, mais elle garda son calme, comme on -Neji- lui avait toujours appris. Tout en visant discrètement certains points contrôlant l'appétit. Neji était connus de tous comme un génie. Pour Hanabi, il était plus que cela, une sorte de frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'il allait sauver au moins la moitié de son porte feuille.

Merci cousin.

« Au fait, peut être même que l'on aura un équipier. »

Konoha-maru s'arrêta en plein mouvement, comme si une idée venait de lui passer par la tête. Il demanda si cela serait un Hyûga, ce à quoi Hanabi répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais que comme ils étaient une équipe cela lui paraissait normal d'avoir un autre équipier. En fait, elle en avait marre de suivre avec, plus ou moins son équipier, des cours de médecine qui ne l'intéressaient pas, au grand dam de sa sœur et de Sakura. L'hypothétique autre pourrait s'en occuper à sa place, avec un peu de chance. Un instant de silence apparut, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent bientôt vers l'échoppe de ramen. Peu de monde était dehors ce soir là, réfugiés chez eux, ou en mission malgré le froid. Dans le ciel de petites étoiles brillèrent d'une lueur timide.

« Du moment que cela ne soit pas un idiot comme Tojimaru Niwa. » Commenta Konoha-maru.

C'était le nouvel équipier de Moegi et Udon. L'héritière des Hyûga savait que son équipier le détestait, et en était jaloux. Etrangement, cela lui fit mal. Parce que Moegi et Udon resterais toujours les équipiers de Konoha-maru, que si sa jalousie voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être remplacé, cela voulait signifier aussi que personne ne remplacerait son ancien groupe.

Et que jamais, il ne considérera leur « association » comme son équipe à part entière.

Pendant que le genin commandait avec impatience, leurs repas, la fillette fit un vœu. Le pensant si fort que ses lèvres tremblèrent, dans l'atmosphère chaude, et odorant de l'échoppe déserte. Le genin se retourna, lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Le souvenir de la dispute, et de la claque oublié, jeté au vent qui commençait à se lever doucement. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de l'arrière de l'échoppe, une vague odeur de piment, et de graisse parvinrent aux narines de la fillette, qui s'assit à côté de son équipier. Celui-ci passa commande auprès du vieil teneur d'Ichiraku, et père de la jeune cuisinière du restaurant, et employeur de deux serveurs aussi inexpérimenté, incapables, enthousiastes et maladroits l'un que l'autre.

« Tu voudrais vraiment avoir un autre équipier que moi ? » Demanda le jeune ninja, pendant qu'Ayame commençait les deux bols de ramen. Hanabi regarda silencieusement son équipier, avant de répondre maladroitement et abruptement :

« Juste pour que l'on soit une vraie équipe, et non le résultat d'une idée foireuse. »

Une fois ces paroles dites, elle se demanda comment son interlocuteur avait interpréter ses paroles. Elle observa un tremblement du corps du genin, un vague voile dans ses yeux, mais rien de vraiment probant, selon elle. Il pouvait avoir aussi bien compris, que mal interpréter. Etrangement, elle sentit un courant d'air froid passant entre eux, avant que le jeune homme lui sourit, plaisante, et dise que de toute façon, du moment que cela ne soit pas un type froid, frimeur et dépourvu de classe, cela lui irait bien. Elle lui rétorqua que lui était un type certes joyeux, mais frimeur, et vraiment lourd. Leur discussion continua ainsi, parfois coupée par le fou rire d'un enfant, et le sourire moqueur d'une fillette. Pendant ce temps, des oiseaux s'envolèrent, tandis que trois autres séparés par des arbres épais, peinaient encore à ouvrir leurs ailes, alors que tout le monde les laissait, et qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir. Et que le soleil mettrait du temps avant de se lever. Il se passerait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'apprennent à se connaître et encore plus à voler.

* * *

Oui, c'est fini, enfin ! J'ai mis des semaines avant de pondre ce chapitre, parce que trop long, trop sombre, trop compliqué, j'ai même dû enlever une scène spéciale. C'est pour dire. Sinon, oui, c'est sombre (enfin bon, il y a pire, rien que dans le fandom). Sinon, si Konoha-maru parait un peu OCC (« pas lui-même » pour les non initiés au jargon de la fanfiction), j'expliquerais tout cela après. Toutes les critiques (positives ou négatives) sont bonnes à prendre.


	2. 01 : invitation à jouer

**Présentation** : Histoire post-shippuden.

**Genre** : général

**Rating** : T

**Source**_ :_ Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi.

**Note **: Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages.

Merci beaucoup à _skillet_, _Maeve_ _Fantaisie_, et _Hanaty_ pour leurs commentaires ^^

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Comme convenu, les missions reprirent le lendemain, ne leur laissant aucun moment de répits. Ils furent presque heureux de faire des missions de rang C, tant leur nouveau professeur prenait constamment des missions, pour combler leur retard selon lui. Le garçon marmonnait dans son épaisse écharpe que c'était du sadisme déguisé en bienveillance.

A peine rentrer de la énième chasse au chat Tora (pas casanier pour un sous, celui là), qu'ils devaient aider à transporter les affaires de famille de marchant qui allait passer l'hiver dans la capitale, avant de faire une course pour le village voisin. Vers midi, la routine des missions les avaient tellement épuisés qu'ils s'affalaient plus ou moins sur leurs chaises. Enfin, le garçon s'affalait sur la chaise, la fillette s'efforçant de rester la digne héritière de sa famille. C'était là, à l'échoppe de ramen, que leur maitre les laissait, allant ils ne savaient où, certainement manger ailleurs.

Hanabi regrettait toujours qu'il parte, parce que son porte monnaie maigrissait plus qu'il ne grossissait, malgré les missions en nombre importante, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Heureusement, ce jour là, le genin agit avec courtoisie, et sortit son porte monnaie de son pantalon noir, avant que la fillette fasse de même. Intérieurement, la dite fillette poussa un cri de joie, et fut sur le point de remercier le destin de lui être enfin agréable.

Machinalement, le jeune shinobi prit sa commande, puis celle de son équipière, ses yeux noirs semblaient fatigués, et sa main trembla en donnant les billets. Cela intrigua Hanabi, certes, ils étaient lassés et épuisés, mais le genin avait le teint livide, et les manières d'un garçon qui n'avait pas son quota d'heure de sommeil, voire qui n'en avait plus. Le fait était d'autant plus intriguant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait ces détails.

Pourtant, dès qu'il tournait sa tête vers elle pour lui sourire, rire ou vanter pour la millième fois ses prétendus exploits, quand était simplement ce crétin obstiné, vantard, boudeur, fort en gueule, et attachant qui était son équipier, elle oubliait presque tout. Presque.

« Bonne appétit, Hanabi ! »

Souhaita Konoha-maru en souriant. Il prit ensuite les baguettes sur le comptoir et les plongea dans son bol. De la fumée s'échappait de la mixture d'un agréable jaune brun, contrastant avec les quelques ingrédients colorés qui servaient de suppléments.

« Toi aussi, Konoha-maru. »

Répondit-elle, tout en faisant de même avec son propre ramen au beauf, puis en portant les grasses et épaisses pâtes à sa bouche. Elle aimait bien ces moments où ils étaient tout les deux, bien qu'elle ne le laissait jamais paraitre. Hyûga Hanabi n'était pas une de ces filles fragiles et démonstratives, et ne le sera jamais. On n'est pas sentimental chez les Hyûga, et Hanabi ne se dérogeait pas à la règle.

Devant eux, Teuchi leur adressait un sourire satisfait, le genre de sourie qu'il adressait à ses plus fréquents clients, ceux qu'il appréciait bien, l'imbattable étant Naruto, à qui il avait offert un ramen spécial pour son examen chûnin. Ses stagiaires s'occupaient attentivement, l'un en nettoyant, l'autre aidant sa fille en cuisine. Le gérant de l'échoppe aimait bien ses abrutis et incapables d'élèves, mais il était navrant de constater que le nombre de leur bêtise croisait dangereusement lorsque les jeunes hommes étaient réunis, il était donc nécessaire de les séparer.

« Un autre de bol de ramen au miso, s'il vous plait, chef. »

Demanda le genin, avec un une étincelle gourmande et joyeuse dans son regard noir. Des pièces sur le comptoir, encore une fois. Hanabi qui sourit, parce que c'était son ami, et non parce que ce n'était pas à son tour de payer. Des vapeurs s'échappaient de leurs bols, leurs chatouillant le visage. L'air était froid, mais cela ne les gênait pas, car c'était la petite bise d'automne, pas encore le souffle aride de l'hiver. Dehors, les feuilles tombaient, comme milles petites étoiles filantes jaune, brunes, et rouges. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient repris les missions, trois jours qu'ils se reposaient ici, jusqu'à midi trente.

« On devrait se préparer, il est bientôt l'heure. »

« Je dirais que c'est ma faute. Attendons un peu, s'il te plait. »

« Même toi, tu serais incapable de manger un bol complet en cinq minutes. »

« Tu paris combien ? »

Osa l'enfant, en regardant son équipière avec ce sourire confiant, et le regard plein de défi. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, faisant luire les tuiles rouges, rose, brunes, et bleu des toits, faisant briller les yeux blancs de la fillette. Ils se battirent du regard un moment. C'était un jeu de plus. Un jeu qui servait à se détendre avant l'entrainement. Quelque chose qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le bol fumant arriva, épicé et chaud comme Konoha-maru les aimait. Il se saisit de sa nourriture, comme un chat d'une belotte de laine, puis, fixa de nouveau Hanabi.

« Dix ryo. »

Lança-t-elle, son désagréable sourire de petite peste dédaigneuse aux lèvres. D'un geste rapide et précis, loin de ses ordinaires mouvements brusques et maladroits, l'enfant saisit ses baguettes. Les secondes, et les minutes leurs échappent comme l'eau entre les doigts. La voix cisaillé par une mue récente, l'adolescent marqua le début de la course, du pari enfantin. Pendant qu'il commençait à manger, Hanabi prit un malin plaisir à compter les minutes à voix hautes, tout en surveillant l'heure.

Un.

Pour elle, c'était leur nombre d'années de dispute, de paris, de missions, de combats, d'amitié, et d'autres choses qu'elle avait découvert récemment, et qu'elle appréciait plus ou moins. C'était un temps infime, relativement court. Cependant, Hanabi trouvait que c'était suffisant pour vouloir que le temps s'arrête. Néanmoins, un an désignait aussi une absence à l'origine irrésolue, et incomprise, celle d'un cousin qu'elle considérait comme un frère, lors d'une bataille où elle avait vécu, plus spectatrice d'actrice, la guerre.

Un an, c'était assez pour apprendre à aimer un équipier insupportable, obstiné, boudeur, vantard, brave, mais ce ne serais jamais assez pour soigner toutes les blessures.

Deux.

Leur équipe. Le plus souvent, elle servait de cerveau, lorsque Konoha-maru fonçait tête baissée, les poings serrés. Le premier à plonger dans la bataille, le premier à être blesser. Le premier à sourire, à se relever, inlassablement, comme si les erreurs et les défaits n'étaient que le prélude aux plus grandes victoires. La fillette était plus discrète, plus impassible, moins sensible en apparence aux douleurs et aux joies de la vie. La mission et l'entrainement avant tout. Plus ninja que son gamin d'équipier. A eux deux, ils formaient une paire soudée, mais déséquilibrée, inégale.

Deux, c'était assez pour s'entraider, mais pas assez pour être une équipe. Pas encore assez.

Trois.

A présent, c'était leur nombre, grâce à ce nouveau professeur issu de son propre clan, de sa propre branche. Un professeur que ne supportait pas Konoha-maru, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas, puisqu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas chez son équipier, et qu'elle ne comprendrait probablement que plus tard. Leur professeur était gentil, très gentil, assez compréhensif, et souriait d'un sourire trop forcer pour ne pas être jouer. Elle ne voyait rien venir, et ne l'aurait sans doute pas voulu.

Trois, c'était encore incomplet pour être une véritable équipe. La sienne, et celle de l'Idiot.

Quatre.

C'était son chiffre espéré, trois équipiers, un professeur. Konoha-maru, elle et un autre encore inconnu apprenant ensemble, sous l'égide d'un maitre. Ils seraient une vraie équipe, pas la preuve que le Hokage avait perdue de son influence, et le Conseil pris du pouvoir. Une équipe soudée, liée, pleins d'espoir pour l'avenir. Elle ne parlait à personne de ces choses, les trouvant futiles, dérisoires et inutiles.

Elle allait murmurer le chiffre cinq, lorsque Konoha-maru s'arrêta, puis, engloutit le restant du bol dans la bouche, tout en courant vers le terrain d'entrainement.

C'était de la triche, un autre défi, parce que le genin détestait perdre. Alors, Hanabi étouffa son indignation, et sa rage, avant de payer le bol, et de se mettre en chasse, en sautant de toit en toit, le soupir de l'automne caressant son visage, et le soleil comme guide. Konoha-maru allait lui payer son manque de faire play, elle le jura sur son honneur de kunoichi.

Pourtant, c'était un petit sourire malicieux et gamin qui naissait lentement sur son visage bourru. Elle le rattrapa, et lui continua de courir, tout en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards moqueurs et gamins. Comme l'enfant qu'il serait toujours. Pour le meilleur comme le pire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un enfant remua sa tête lourde, murmurant des mots incohérents de ses lèvres sèches, gémissant des plaintes qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Des mains froides et vieilles épongèrent encore une fois son front brûlant de fièvre, repoussant ensuite les mèches blondes gênant ses yeux clos.

Un geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire autrefois, sans pour autant en être habituée, sans pour autant apprécier le fardeau d'un inconnu soufrant qui comptait sur elle, et l'inquiétude sourde qui accompagnait inlassablement les soins. Le malade respira difficilement, avalant laborieusement l'air qui devait le faire souffrir. La femme se pencha sur l'enfant, enveloppé de chaudes et moelleuses couvertures qui cachaient ses bleus, ses blessures, et la trace de cette arme empoissonnée qui l'avait terrassé.

Un garçon courageux, mais stupide ou ignorant. Son visage fiévreux était livide et crispé, témoignant de longues nuits blanches, de terreurs enfouis profondément, trop selon elle, avoir ses ennemis près de soi permettait de les surveiller. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Un geste convulsif rompit ses réflexions, la forçant à s'occuper de son malade. Ayant peur qu'il ne s'étrangla avec la décoction, la vieille femme avait pratiquée ces remèdes familiaux qu'elle détestait, des gestes manuelles précis, un regard perçant, un goût amer dans la bouche.

L'enfant respirait mieux, mais ne cessa de délirer, les mots étaient hachés, incompréhensibles, sans suite logique, et interrompus parfois par une brusque fatigue, avant de reprendre, tel un sinistre monologue. La femme le massa, l'encourageant à détendre ses muscles, à dormir. Les mots se perdirent dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'âtre, pour laisser place à un souffle plus tranquille, moins rauque. Soupirant, elle se décida à chercher la décoction posée sur le haut de l'étagère remplie de livres. Ensuite, la vieille kunoichi se rasseye à son ancienne place.

D'une main, elle souleva le crane de son malade, touchant ses cheveux fins, clairs et hérissés, de l'autre, la femme porta la tasse à la bouche de l'alité, qui reçut le liquide sans se plaindre. Par prudence, la soigneuse versait le liquide par intermittence, comptant quelques minutes avant de remettre du liquide, guettant le moindre signe d'étouffement. Heureusement, tout se passa bien.

Reposant doucement la tête du gamin, elle attendit encore un moment, avant de remettre du bois dans le brasero, songeant avec amertume que l'hiver serais rude au village de Kiri, et encore plus pour les paysans pauvres, et les malheureux qui erraient dans les rues. Le pays était l'un des plus pauvres du monde, et survivre dans l'archipel était un combat de tous les instants. L'enfant en avait fait l'expérience durant son combat éclair, un pugilat de plus dans un quartier tendu, il avait eu le tort de manifester une arrogance sans pareille, ou bien, son adversaire avait eu le sang trop chaud, et la lame susceptible.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant ouvrit pour la première fois ses yeux, les faisant papillonner, comme s'il voulait voir une autre réalité, un autre paysage que ces murs blancs, qui semblaient l'emprisonner en lui brulant ses yeux bruns. A ses côtés, brûlait un feu qui ne s'éteignait pas, le calmant sans savoir pourquoi. Son premier geste fut de remuer sa main droite sous les couvertures, il ne perçut que la douceur du drap, sans son arme, Kioku, ni son autre bien, plus précieux encore. Mal à l'aise, il fit de même pour l'autre bras, constatant la même chose lorsqu'il plia les doigts cherchant les lames de Meiyaku, son autre shuko. Malgré la douce chaleur émanant du brasero, le froid s'infiltra en lui. Volé. Il avait été volé, après avoir été battu. Une boule amère serra sa gorge, comme un étau.

Il voulut se lever, mains ne le put. Son corps, encore trop affaibli par la fièvre, ne réussit à le porter de quelques millimètres sans plus. Il se résignait à devoir ramper, lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse se fit entendre, et d'une voix sèche et désagréable lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. L'enfant failli répondre violement, lorsqu'elle le devança :

« J'ai eu un mal de chien à te maintenir en vie, alors ne vas pas crever sans permission. Compris sale gosse ? »

« … Dites-moi juste… où sont … mes affaires... »

Articula difficilement l'enfant, si bien que son vis-à-vis ne perçut pas la quasi menace sous entendus dans un ordre mal placé. Soudainement, un visage prit la place du paysage murale d'un blanc crayeux. A choisir, le garçon aurait préféré le plafond: c'était le visage désagréable d'une vielle femme, ridée aux coins des yeux, de la bouche, et au milieu du front. Non, en fait cette ride là naissait du froncement de ses sourcils fins, faisant plisser ainsi ses yeux clairs. De longues mèches de cheveux noirs vinrent chatouiller le visage du petit malade. Celui ci observait attentivement le visage dur, disharmonieux, comme taillé sur du bois mort, livide et séché avec un couteau mal aiguisé. Ne connaissant pas les pensées de son malade à son égard, la vielle femme demanda froidement :

« Tu parles de tes shuko, ton bracelet à grelot et ton sac ? Je les aie rangés dans une autre pièce, tu les récupéreras plus tard. En attendant, dort un peu. Je fais te préparer une tisane. A mon avis, tu ne préférerais pas la boire à cause de l'odeur, mais les bons remèdes ont toujours un gout exécrable. Si tu as un problème, appelles moi.»

La femme allait se lever, lorsque la voix faiblarde du garçon lui demanda encore quelque chose, il devait chercher une femme dans cette ville. Elle resta silencieuse, même lorsque le garçon murmura avec peine son nom, perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire, certainement affaiblie par les récents événements. Si l'enfant aurait été debout, il aurait probablement vu le léger mouvement qui prit la main de la femme, dévoilant subtilement que les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Presque intacts malgré la distance, et le temps.

« Tu l'as trouvée gamin, c'est moi. Par contre, je _t'interdis_ de prononcer ce nom, c'est compris ? Tu m'appelleras madame Tanaka, comme tout le monde m'appelle ici. Tu ne sortiras que sous ma permission, et je t'accompagnerais dans tous tes déplacements, entendu ? »

« Mais je… je ne dois pas rester ici moi… je dois aller à... à… »

« Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas foutu de dire ce que tu as à faire, alors, n'essaie pas de me contredire. En plus, un peu de repos ne pourras que de faire du bien. Ensuite, pour ta gouverne, regarde ce _qu'un seul_ combat à fait de toi. Franchement, mettre un gosse tel que toi dans une situation pareille…»

Acheva elle froidement plus pour elle, que pour lui. Elle avait dû se le dire maintes et maintes fois songea le garçon, en essayant de se rappeler en vain de ce qui l'a réduit en compote. Rien n'y fit, il ne se souvient que de sa marche, d'un village, et après, c'était le trou noir. Lassé, il se contenta de respirer, de se détendre.

Plus tard, la femme vint, portant dans ses doigts blanchis et crochus un liquide malodorant et brunâtre qu'il eut du mal à avaler. Comme plus tôt, la dite madame Tanaka le laissait boire au goutte à goutte, veillant avec froideur, presque indifférent son malade. Une fois le breuvage ingurgité, l'enfant fit une moue écœuré, comme un gamin forcé et contraint de boire le sirop pour la toux qu'il aimerait tant jeter par la fenêtre. Un vague sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme, mais le voyageur était trop occupé à cligner des yeux, et à faire des grimaces pour le voir. Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il avait naquit.

« Je t'avais dit que les bons remèdes ont souvent mauvais goût. »

L'enfant ignora le ton sarcastique de la voix pour se concentrer sur l'horrible visage de sa sauveuse, qu'il trouvait trop froide, désagréable, et franchement laide. Cependant, il cherchait dans ses traits un autre visage, plus jeune, bien avant que tout _cela_ n'arrive. Il ne trouva pas, sans doute à cause du temps et de la vieillesse de la femme, accrue par la dureté de son regard, et de ses manières. Déçut, il baissa son regard, observant le kimono gris de la femme, tranchant avec sa ceinture rouge vif. De nature curieuse, il regarda ensuite autour de lui. La pièce était simple, presque austère, une fenêtre derrière lui, le lit dans lequel il dormait, des murs d'un blanc crayeux, une étagère au dessus duquel était accroché un tableau.

Au premier plan, deux personnes de dos contemplaient d'une plateforme le paysage d'une ville au soleil couchant. L'artiste avait préférée axé l'étude sur les différents contrastes : celui de l'ombre et de la lumière, des couleurs froides comme le bleu, le vert avec des couleurs chaudes tels que le jaune, l'orange, ou le rouge, et l'opposition blanc, noir. Les formes se confondaient avec les couleurs, donnant l'impression incertaine que c'était les couleurs qui formaient les formes du dessin. Les maisons étaient alignées en quartiers, comme cela était le cas pour la majorité des villes du continent, et au loin, des ombres semblaient sculpter des trois visages de pierres dans la falaise.

Au coin droit du tableau était calligraphié dans une écriture assurée et calme, presque trop calme, trop froide comme dénuée d'émotion, des mots que l'enfant n'aima pas : « ce qui perdurera toujours. »

Bon sang, que faisaient ce tableau dégoulinant de guimauve, et ce mot niaiseux dans la maison d'une vieille acariâtre ? Si elle lui répondait qu'elle l'avait eu de son amant qui s'était tué dans un tragique accident, puis était revenu d'entre les morts pour peindre cette horreur et ce mot, il était certain de rendre l'âme, à nouveau.

« Il te plait ? » Demanda sans émotion la femme, en suivant le regard du jeune malade, qui ne savait mentir, mais ne voulait pas risquer de se faire empoissonner par celle qui le tenait entre ses griffes acérés de commère misanthrope et ridée. Il ne dit rien, ce qui était la meilleure réponse, du moins de son point de vue.

« Je l'ai eu d'un homme dont j'ai été follement amoureuse. Nous nous baladions romantiquement jadis, nous tenant la main avec passion. Hélas, il est mort dans un tragique accident, et j'ai été contrainte de me remarier, ce qui été d'usage dans mon village. Heureusement pour moi, mon fiancé est mort, sans que personne ne sache comment. On l'a retrouvé sans vie, gisant dans le salon. A ses côtés, se tenait le tableau achevé de la dernière œuvre de mon mari, qui a réalisé mon souhait : revenir un court instant, en me laissant un message. N'est ce pas romantique ? »

« Je dirais plutôt… pathétique. »

Répondit avec sincérité le gamin, avant de pâlir à l'idée des conséquences de ces paroles. La femme, loin de paraitre énervée, ria d'un rire jaune, avant de rassurer le gamin qui pensait se couper la langue pour mieux s'étouffer avec. Au moins, son agonie aurait été plus ou moins courte.

«Rassures toi, c'est un banal et vieux cadeau de mariage d'un ami. Un ancien camarade d'école sinistre, morbide, égocentrique, brutal, invertie, sadique, pervers et cruel, mais qui savait peintre. Mon fiancé et lui s'entendaient plus ou moins bien, selon les jours. Cette œuvre résulte en partie d'une blague, et d'un pari. Je n'en dirais pas plus. »

Résuma t elle brièvement d'une voix froide où ne perçait aucune émotion.

Le garçon décida qu'il ne supportait pas la femme, et qu'elle détenait l'humour le plus pourrit de l'archipel, voire du monde. Tout d'abord, sa première blague fantastico-mièvre ne l'avait pas fait rire, si en plus elle pensait lui faire croire que l'on pouvait s'entendre avec un peintre pareil, elle le connaissait mal.

Ne voulant pas relancer la discussion, et pris d'une soudaine fatigue, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures, comme un chaton sur le point de s'endormir.

La femme se leva, tout en ajoutant au passage qu'il mettra une semaine avant d'être pleinement rétabli. Le garçon n'eut pas même la force de maudire son destin, et s'endormit. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond d'un blanc détestable. Puis, le noir, les draps sous et sur son corps, le protégeant du froid et de la pluie.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, le feu dans l'âtre s'était éteint, et la pluie avait achevé de battre le monde de son eau insipide et froide. Il faisait jour, pourtant l'enfant voyait mal les contours de la pièce, à cause de la lumière grisâtre que répandait les fentes du volet, derrière le dos de l'enfant, qui se retourna, et l'ouvrit brusquement. Les contours de firent plus nets, révélant un bento sur l'étagère, accompagné d'un mot. Il sauta du lit, attendit un moment que ses jambes s'arrêtent de trembler, et pris le petit papier jaune. Apparemment, Madame Tanaka était partis régler un problème, et avais donc dû le laisser seul, mais elle lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Posant le papier, il ouvrit la boite, qui contenais des boulettes de riz, des gâteaux (froids), du riz (froid aussi), une étrange salade verte comportant des crevettes, et de la salade, des radis, et une mixture verte non identifié, et enfin, des pâtes glaciales, avec des ingrédients dont le garçon ne put se rappeler le nom. Aurait-elle lu dans ses pensées de la veille et aurait donc décidée de le punir ?

N'ayant plus vraiment faim depuis la découverte du contenu de la boite, il prit un des onigiri qu'il grignota, tout en observant les tranches des livres de l'étagère. La première rangée ressemblait plus à un assemblage de manuscrits, et de brouillons plus ou moins volumineux. Il en prit un au hasard, et en lu un extrait à voix haute, car l'écriture et le nom de l'auteur lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« 'Et pour toute réponse, la femme embrassa l'homme, le faisant frissonner. Ils se collèrent l'un l'autre, sentant leurs peaux imprégnées de sueurs à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements. Les mains brunes de l'homme enlevaient doucement le kimono parme de la belle brune, révélant une peau blanche, et douce. Les yeux ambrés de sa compagne brillaient d'un dé …' Beurk ! »

S'exclama avec dégoût le garçon de douze ans, qui referma le livre, et le reposa avec empressement à sa place. Comment pouvait t on ne serait ce que penser à lire ce navet, se demandait le gamin, qui ne pouvait plus manger quoique ce soit à cause de l'extrait du nanar. Il regarda les autres livres de la rangée, et constata avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient tous du même auteur. Pareils pour ceux des autres rangées, et il comprit pourquoi le nom de l'auteur lui disait quelque chose : la dernière rangée ne comportait que les livres de la série : « le paradis du batifolage ».

Dans un brusque éclairement, il se souvient à _qui_ appartenait la maison, la chambre, l'étagère, et donc en toute logique, les livres. Immédiatement, il changeât de questionnement intellectuel extrêmement complexe : que faisaient ces daubes dans la maison d'une quinquénaire acariâtre, autoritaire, froide, asociale, désagréable au possible, et de toute évidence, vaccinée à l'érotisme, la mièvrerie, et la pornographie ? A moins qu'elle soit sujette à la schizophrénie ?

Non, son maitre ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans les bras d'une malade ; quoiqu'il connaissait une personne qui aurait put lui faire cette très mauvaise farce. Si tel était le cas, il était dans de beaux draps.

Quelques coups à la fenêtre le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Se retournant, il vit un garçon de son âge, lui sourire, l'enjoignant à ouvrir la fenêtre. L'inconnu portant une épée derrière son dos, son premier reflexe aurait été de lui refuser l'occasion de lui trancher la tête. Non, ce n'était _pas_ de la paranoïa. C'était de la prudence, la plus élémentaire et saine prudence qui lui disait de se fier plus au sourire carnassier de l'adolescent, qui révélait sa dentition particulière, plutôt que ses manières gamines. Et, puis, ses cheveux bleus lui paraissaient étrangement familiers. Il secoua négativement la tête. L'enfant parut extrêmement contrarié, et refit signe au gamin d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Tout en posant son épée loin de ses mains sans doute experte au maniement du sabre. Finalement, la curiosité prit le dessus sur la prudence, signe que ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Alors, l'adversaire de son dernier combat souri joyeusement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre fini. Il est court, je sais, mais comme j'ai l'intention de démarrer petit à petit pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je suis obligé de faire ainsi. Sinon, c'est un chapitre de quinze à vingt cinq page qui vous attendrai à chaque fois, ce qui ne serait pas forcement agréable.

Ensuite, pour répondre à la question que m'avait posé _skillet_ dans son commentaire, disons qu'il y aura effectivement des couples de même sexe, mais ce ne seront pas les couples les plus nombreux (de toute façon, je déteste quand il n'y a que ça), et majoritairement ils seront sous entendus. En résumé, pas de lemon, lime, voire pas de baiser du tout. Juste quelque moment où l'on sent quelque chose, et où on n'est sûr de rien.

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas ou non, un petit mot pour le dire. S'il y a des critiques pour m'améliorer, je suis preneuse aussi ^^


	3. 02 : Entre les murailles

**Source** : Naruto

**Auteur**: Chonaku

**Disclaimer**: Je remercie Kishimoto de ne pas avoir créé James Potter et d'avoir, au contraire, donné naissance à quantité de personnages tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Qu'il puisse me pardonner d'emprunter ses personnages, comme je lui pardonne d'avoir exterminés presque tout mes personnages préférés.

**Genre**: Heu… indéfinissable ? Général.

**Couple**: Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est important ici.

**Note** : Détestez-vous les personnages assez étranges, voire totalement irrécupérables sur le plan stabilité mentale ? Les intrigues tordus, les traîtrises, les coups de couteaux dans le dos et les personnages adoptant une façade pour se proteger d'un monde leur semblant hostile (ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux) ? Ne lisez pas cette histoire si c'est le cas.

Sinon, bienvenu, et bonne lecture.

* * *

L'enfant avait longtemps vécu seul, bien blotti sur lui-même, fermant les yeux, rêvant à un monde tiède et doux. Son monde à lui, bien loin de celui des autres. Des fils de rêves, des formes mouvantes et filiformes jaillissant de nulle part pour mieux l'emporter. Des murmures, des couleurs, des sensations que les autres ne pouvaient sentir.

Du sable sous les pieds, aussi lisse et dur d'un miroir sombre fait de bois. Le noir pour seul compagnon. Le battement cardiaque pour seule musique, les voix au loin comme guide, il avançait. Les doigts longs et maigres touchaient la matière invisible, comme un jeu, comme une demande, une supplication.

« … rumeur… nouveau gouvernement… pays de la terre... forces en vigueur n'acceptent pas …caractère....« expansionniste »… politique de Konoha. Autrement dit… »

La lumière sur le sol, la porte à moitié ouverte. Les ombres, l'odeur de la boisson-faisant-mal-à-la-gorge-et-aux-yeux. La nuance orange banane, comme si le soleil s'était réveillé trop tôt, ou qu'il venait seulement d'aller au lit. L'enfant préférait la première solution, car il n'aimait lorsque soleil mourrait dans un éclat rouge tomate et orange-jaune de fruits écrasé, de verres cassés. Un soleil fatigué part sans rien laisser. Ou presque, rectifia intérieurement le garçon, en se représentant l'aplat bleu trop sombre agrémenté de flocons petits et froids, ce que les Autres appelaient « nuit ». Au moins la pluie était douce lorsqu'elle finissait dans un gris tranquille, généreuse lorsqu'elle faisait des bébés nuages gris et blanc à compter dans le ciel. Si l'enfant n'aimait pas la fin du soleil, il adorait celle de la pluie.

Le petit brun leva sa tête, bien que dans son esprit, il restait toujours accroupi. Il essaya de suivre les mots, absurdes à ses oreilles, mais il préférait cette musique à celles des cauchemars menaçants aux doigts noirs et rouges, semeurs de monstres horribles et lugubres, jaillissant toujours aussi brusquement que s'ils étaient nés du brouillard et du souffle de la terre.

« …collaboration avec le pays du Son…»

L'enfant toucha le bois, l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant encore à affronter le faisceau de lumière et les deux personnes assises à une table, dont les paroles parvenaient plus ou moins à ses oreilles. Par peur de se faire repérer, ou pour mieux entendre les sons, le garçon demanda à son souffle de s'arrêter un instant. Malgré sa demande mentale, son cœur refusait de stopper sa cadence discrète et continuelle. Il le maudit alors d'être si têtu et stupide.

«… belle bande d'idiots bornés. Des nouvelles concernant Naruto et Sasuke ? »

L'enfant s'approcha, se nourrissant des paroles sans en comprendre le moindre mot. Mieux valait l'incompréhension et le froid parcourant ses veines que les cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Oh, bonnes, d'après Gama Metsu. Ils ont pratiquement démoli une ou deux bandes de déserteurs, avant de se volatiliser, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'en souffrir. Le Conseil par contre ne doit pas vraiment apprécier. »

Le ton chaud contenait des nuances aigres, comme si tuteur n'était pas encore content. Comme il l'était avec lui.

« Disons plutôt qu'ils ont trop peur de perdre de vue le pouvoir de Kyûbi. Si jamais Akatsuki leur met la main dessus… »

« Naruto est conscient des risques, Tsunade. L'Uchiwa aussi. C'est en partie pour cela qu'ils ont préférés partir. »

« Cela va faire un an, Jiraiya, un an. Ne me dis pas que tu as une totale confiance en eux après tout ce qu'Uchiwa Sasuke a fait. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, princesse. De ce côté-là, il n'y a aucun risque. » Un silence accompagna la remarque du vieux ninja. Puis, il reprit avec moins de gravité : « Et puis, Sasuke Uchiwa a besoin de Naruto pour appâter son frère, il n'a aucun intérêt à le laisser mourir avant. De plus, après notre petit entretient, je suis persuadé qu'il a renoncé à se procurer le même pouvoir de son frère. En cas de besoin, il restera toujours la technique dont j'ai parlé à Naruto. Il l'utilisera si la situation dégénère. »

« Je te trouve encore plus optimiste que d'ordinaire. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. »

« Disons qu'il faut parfois faire avec. »

« Hum. Et concernant les massacres de Higurashi et d'Ahito, tes sources ont trouvé quelques choses ? »

« Pour l'instant, aucune ne m'a contacté. En plus, comme tu le sais bien, me déplacer hors du village m'est impossible, surtout dernièrement. En conclusion, je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de te dire quoique ce soit. »

Madame Tsunade Hokage soupira, tandis que tuteur ne parlait plus. Le garçon lui, se faisait tout petit. L'enfant savait pertinemment que s'il restait là, on le punirait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de remonter pour aller rencontrer encore une fois les cauchemars.

« Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir confié le petit ? »

'Petit'. Oui. C'était comme cela que presque tout le monde l'appelait. Quoique Monsieur tuteur ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

« T'en vouloir de m'avoir refilé le bâtard de notre vieux compère décédé ? Tu n'en as pas idée. » Affirma son tuteur avec ce qui ressemblait davantage à un hoquet d'un de ses rires bruyants. L'enfant avala difficilement sa salive, son corps trembla, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut être le ton du vieil homme ? Certainement.

«… Homura et Koharu m'ont conseillé de m'en débarrasser dès qu'ils ont su son existence. Le fait qu'il semblerait atteint de troubles psychologiques et son mutisme ne plaide pas en sa faveur. Selon nos chers conseillers, les analyses génétiques ayant été positives, il serait préférable de ne pas risquer… comment ils me l'ont dit déjà, ah oui, de répéter les erreurs du passé en étant une fois encore trop magnanime. » Expliqua sombrement la voix féminine d'une voix calme, presque trop neutre. La vieille kunoichi reprit ensuite, plus doucement.

« Tu aurais vraiment préféré que je le tue ? »

Un instant. Il ne put plus respirer un instant, une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle, son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Le noir de l'obscurité semblait se mélanger au faisceau de lumière. D'où s'échappa la voix du shinobi. Les fils de couleurs se déchirèrent alors en plusieurs branches biscornues, étranges et sinistres, du jaune, de l'orange, du blanc, du noir, du rouge, du rouge, trop de rouge.

« Sérieusement ? Non. En fait… »

Son monde, son monde venait lentement à lui. Comme une bulle encore trop loin pour être touchée. L'enfant ne pouvait pas entendre, alors, il se mit en boule, comme un chien, le dos rond, retenant son souffle, traitant son cœur d'imbécile de s'agiter ainsi. Selon lui, ce fut à cause du bruit que Jiraiya ouvrit la porte, lui cognant du même coup le crâne, abritant son cerveau qui recherchait désespérément des images, des sons, des saveurs. Tout pour éviter la crise.

« Mais qui voilà. » Remarqua mi-figue mi-raisin Jiraiya, en se penchant vers le garçon. Celui-ci sentit une masse caressant sa tête, il leva ses yeux gris souris regardant les yeux noirs de l'homme en face de lui.

« Il y a tant même plus agréable que le sol pour dormir, non ? »

Il ne remua pas sa bouche, parce que les mots ne savaient pas comment sortir. C'est que c'est capricieux les mots, pas moyen de les faire sortir lorsqu'ils boudaient allant jusqu'à coller sa langue au palais. L'enfant pencha sa tête, lourde de pensées et d'images, sur la gauche, apercevant la kunoichi par-dessus l'épaule de l'ancien shinobi.

« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda brusquement Jiraiya, craignant certainement qu'il s'endorme sur place. Remettant sa tête bien droite, bien en place, les cheveux sombres toujours aussi ébouriffés, l'enfant répondit laconiquement un « oui », sans réelle conviction. Trop pris dans sa rêverie, pensa Jiraiya. Toujours derrière lui, Tsunade observait. Ce qu'elle voyait la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Concernant le petit insomniaque rêveur pris sur le fait, la situation était simple, l'envie d'être grondé se trouvait au point mort, rendant la peur des cauchemars de moins en moins lourde. De même que les mots semblaient vouloir venir, à présent.

« Plus envie dormir… cauchemars. »

« Ah, okay… » Répondis le shinobi en dévisageant l'enfant qui était à sa charge. Doucement, l'ancien shinobi, à présent manchot, approcha sa main de son élève. Croyant à une punition, le petit brun ferma les yeux, très forts. Pourtant, le geste ne se réalisa pas et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ses yeux gris ne virent que le poing de son tuteur, serré le long de son corps. Anormalement serré. Le petit ne regarda pas son tuteur, fixant jusque le gros caillou de chair hâlée, contrastant avec la manche d'un vert profond du kimono sobre et bien plissé. Au bout d'un certain temps, la boule de chair se détendit, redevenant une main forte et épaisse. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Jiraiya déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Bon, rentre au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

« C'est quoi un merlan frit ? » Demanda doucement le petit brun, avec cet air trouble, presque étrange, des enfants curieux qui ne dorment jamais.

« Un poisson qui se retrouve dans une assiette à se demander ce qui se passe. Bon, tu viens Mugen ? »

Le dit Mugen acquiesça lentement, avant de contourner le grand shinobi, pour saluer poliment et timidement Tsunade, sans oser la regarder ouvertement dans les yeux. Enfin, il entra dans la pièce dont la lumière vive contrastait avec le paysage sombre que l'enfant pouvait voir grâce à la fenêtre encore ouverte. Sur la table basse, deux verres étaient posés l'un en face de l'autre.

« Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? »

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers une Tsunade près de lui. Observa un instant son visage ovale encadré par des cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisette et l'éclat dangereusement scientifique et froid de ceux-ci. Sans effort, il se remémora les premiers jours passés à l'hôpital, les mains froides qui le maintenaient immobiles, les longues tiges blanches dans des mains blanches, le lit blanc, l'odeur encore plus blanche des médicaments, les yeux sans chaleur des infirmières, des docteurs. En blouses blanches. Il n'aimait pas le blanc, le détestait, avait peur du blanc-vide-médicaments-hôpital-piqûres-odeurs sans goûts. Et Madame Tsunade, malgré son sourire chaleureux et sa veste verte, lui rappelait cela.

Encore plus que le kimono blanc-gris qui lui avait donné son tuteur.

Contraint de lui répondre, l'enfant chuchota un « Un peu… ». Il regarda ensuite ailleurs, inconscient de paraitre alors insolent, ou idiot.

« Tu veux bien me les raconter ? » Requit avec douceur la cinquième Hokage.

« Non. » Lui répondit son jeune vis-à-vis, avec un certain laconisme teinté d'indifférence qui aurait rendu vert de honte la plupart des habitants du village, si ce n'est tous. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal : Madame Tsunade lui avait posé une question à laquelle il avait répondu. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne compris pas le froncement de sourcils de la kunoichi, encore moins le regard noir que lui lança le shinobi.

« Pas aimer parler des cauchemars… » Se justifia-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère soudainement lourde de la pièce.

« Bien. Tu veux quelque chose ? A boire ou à manger, je veux dire. » Précisa Tsunade, en s'efforçant de se détendre. Des soirées nocturnes à veiller sur son petit frère insomniaque lui avait appris qu'il fallait d'abord que le ventre soit plein, pour ensuite espérer rendormir le petit éveillé. La question pris au dépourvu Mugen, qui murmura tardivement qu'il voulait du chocolat.

Pour la première fois depuis l'entrevue, il souri. Un sourire timide, maladroit, mais bel et bien présent.

« Ventre sur patte. » Commenta le shinobi, toujours en retrait. Un léger sourire appréciateur se dessinant sur son visage.

« Tu es très mal placé pour dire cela, Jiraiya. »

« Moi, j'ai d'autres appétits plus délicieux, princesse. »

« J'espère que tu ne déteindras jamais sur le petit, comme tu as déteins sur Naruto. » Renchéris la cinquième Hokage en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mugen, lui, suivait docilement le fil de la discussion, tout en s'asseyant à table, les yeux d'avance embués de fumées et de senteurs chocolatés.

* * *

Ce fut la lumière qui réveilla le voyageur blond alors qu'il ne s'était pas endormi tard. Malgré son esprit embrumé, il décela une anomalie : la lumière lui sembla étrange, n'avait pas l'éclat blanc du soleil. Elle était d'un jaune vacillant, comme le sont les flammèches des bougies. De plus, la fenêtre était dans son dos, ce faisant, elle ne l'aurait pas autant gêné. C'était probablement quelqu'un qui venait le chercher. Le jeune combattant grogna, devinant qui le pouvait le réveiller à cette heure. La voix qui lui ordonna de se lever sous peine de recevoir une correction soi disant méritée alla dans son sens. Tout en se retenant de soupirer, le jeune garçon blond ouvrit les yeux.

La dite Madame Tanaka se tenait bien près de son lit, l'air encore plus revêche et désagréable que d'ordinaire, une lanterne rouge à la main. Son kimono gris clair contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval. Son visage n'exprimait d'un vague agacement et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, de l'inquiétude.

« Tu es réveillé, tant mieux. Prépare toi et suis moi » Dit elle d'une voix atone.

Il n'osa rien dire, plus parce que la situation lui semblait étrange et surréaliste que par fatigue. Ces jours durant, il fut surpris de découvrir à tel point il pouvait être insomniaque. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'énerver son hôte, probablement car elle craignait qu'il soit mêlée de nouveau à un combat de rue : il était vrai que le shinobi de Kiri n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. Selon son ainée, il gardera probablement la cicatrise sur son épaule toute sa vie. En l'apprenant, il s'était efforcé de ne pas se plaindre, de rester un tant soit peu calme. L'état de fureur contenue de sa guérisseuse y était fortement lié. Maintenant, il y pensait avec un mélange de froideur et de honte, si seulement il avait été un peu moins stupide et beaucoup plus fort, son adversaire était plus jeune de lui, bon sang !

« Hé, gamin, dépêche-toi ! » Insista rudement la femme.

N'osant rien dire, pour une obscure raison, Nawaki sortit prestement du lit, ne frissonna pas en touchant le sol froid et s'activa à mettre les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler son haut noir que la femme vient l'aider, ou plutôt faire en sorte qu'aucuns plis n'apparaissent sans être discret.

« Merci. » Grogna le garçon, avec la mine boudeuse des enfants qui ne veulent plus être considérés comme des petits. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres sèches de la vieille femme.

« Tu lui ressembles lorsque tu fais cette tête. »

Interloqué, il fixa son interlocutrice avec incompréhension et surprise. Depuis le fameux combat, l'enfant n'avait eu guère que des ordres, des interdictions et des reproches de la part de son aînée. De plus, son hôte mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien dévoiler de personnelle à son visiteur, c'était à peine s'il la connaissait vraiment alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il habitait et s'entraînait avec elle.

Une brève tape sur la joue lui remit les pieds sur terre et son caractère « impulsif » (arrogant aurait dit la vieille femme) fut sur le point de revenir à la surface. Néanmoins, il se contrôla, tant bien que mal et parvient à seulement jeter un regard vexé à la kunoichi. L'enfant savait parfaitement ce que pouvait lui faire la femme s'il s'avisait de la contrarié encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il l'avait appris lors de leur première séance d'entrainement où il était ressorti courbaturé, endolori, fatigué et surtout terrifié.

« Allez du nerf ! Tu as rendez-vous avec le Kage du village du brouillard, alors, s'il te plait, ne me couvre pas de honte en te comportant comme le gamin ignorant, mauvais perdant, arrogant et égocentrique que tu es, compris ? »

Il serra ses poings, renferma sa colère au fond, tout au fond de lui, respira. Cependant, cela ne pouvait durer plus, tant la vieille femme avait tendance à savoir exactement quoi dire pour l'énerver. Ce qu'il ignorait, ce que la femme faisait exprès de le provoquer, dans le seul but de l'aider à garder la tête froide, à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Depuis le stupide pugilat, la femme avait entrepris d'endurcir le corps et l'esprit de son jeune invité. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait réussi et s'inquiétait donc que le plan soit passé si rapidement à l'étape supérieure en si peu de temps. L'enfant n'était pourtant pas près, c'était évident.

La vielle kunoichi et l'enfant partirent après que ce dernier ait mis ses armes, bien qu'il fut avertis qu'il serait contrains de les enlever et l'étrange grelot qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ils traversèrent la ville, seulement éclairé par la lanterne de la femme, sous un ciel noire constellé d'étoile. Un instant, l'enfant y jeta un œil, comme agité de vieux réflexes dont l'origine lui était inconnue, enfouis au fond de lui. Ensuite, il fut attentif à la marche nocturne, dont peu de bruits lui échappaient, le bruissement des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds, le doux sifflement de la bise sur sa nuque, le battement sourd de son cœur qui battait comme un tambour invisible. Son souffle lui, il essayait de le rendre inaudible, comme ses pas.

Des pas guidés par une vielle kunoichi dont il ne savait décidément rien et qu'il ne détestait ni n'aimait, dans une ville toujours aussi inconnue et hostile qu'à son arrivée. Des pas qui le conduisirent bientôt devant les immenses portes en bois du bâtiment fortifié. Les battants de bois étaient hauts, les géants des légendes les auraient franchis sans avoir besoin de fléchir. L'enfant qui n'était pas si peureux qu'il en avait l'air se sentit tout petit. Il contempla si bien les portes qu'il fut surpris de les voir s'ouvrir de l'intérieur sans qu'il pu apercevoir ne serais ce qu'un signe de la femme pour les signaler à ceux de l'intérieur. A ses côtés, la femme le regardait du coin de l'œil, comme si elle le surveillait, pour le protéger ou le menacer implicitement, il n'en savait pas grand-chose.

Ceux qui ouvrirent la porte étaient ninjas, le visage impassible, le bandeau sur le front, les sabres derrières leurs dos les désignaient comme tels. Le jeune garçon s'en méfia, touchant du bout des doigts les griffes de ses shuko installés sur une bande de cuir couvrant presque la paume de sa main, de chaque main, puisque c'étaient des jumelles, Meiyaku et Kioku. Aussi inséparables que tranchantes, lames d'aciers capables de déchirer la peau, le tissu, le bois. Lorsqu'il les avait à ses côtés, l'enfant se sentait plus que fort, invisible, sans égal. Et la femme qui le traitait de mégalomane ne comprenait tout simplement rien, absolument rien, tiens.

Il fut effectivement fouillé, fut à deux doigts de déclencher une bagarre lorsqu'on le contraignit à abandonner un temps ses armes_ qu'ils retirent d'abord la leur, tiens, mais fut calmer par la claque de la vieille kunoichi qui prit l'arme que tenait le garde et celle qui restait encore accrochée au bras gauche du garçon. Vaincu, celui-ci n'émit aucun commentaire, serra fortement ses poings, tout en se retenant de se retourner pour tirer la langue aux gardes. Il avait honte de se faire avoir une fois de plus par la vieille femme, qu'elle fut forte, désagréable ou autre ne changeait pas la donne.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes, après quoi, une autre porte fut ouverte. Cette fois, l'enfant ne vit pas un corridor, mais une petite pièce sombre, surchargés d'étagères débordantes de rouleaux et de livres, une pièce éclairée par des candélabres au mur, aux dessus d'eux, les flammes projetant des ombres sinistres et vacillantes, accroissant le malaise du garçon qui se mordit un instant la lèvre de frustration. Si seulement il avait encore ses armes, si seulement il n'était pas aussi faible. Au centre de la pièce, se tenait une femme qui semblait les attendre, tranquillement assise derrière un bureau. Le jeune garçon voulu la regarder plus attentivement, mais la dite madame Tanaka l'obligea à courber sa tête, à saluer la femme, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce (ou on est fier, ou on ne l'est pas).

« Bonjour maître Mizukage. » Salua à son tour la femme en s'inclinant bassement, tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son jeune protégé.

« Bonjour Tanaka-san et… » Répondit d'une voix agréable la cinquième Mizukage.

« Nawaki. » S'empressa de répondre le jeune garçon avant que la femme ne pu dire un autre mensonge, un autre nom qui ne lui appartiendrai jamais. Il en avait assez des mensonges, des secrets, de cette atmosphère pesante, de cette odeur de renfermé à l'arrière goût d'encens. Il n'avait plus de souvenir d'avant, juste des flashs rapides, des données évasives sans contexte concret, les autres n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever son nom.

Jamais la femme aux yeux clairs ne parut aussi en colère et déçue par son comportement. Il s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il s'en aille loin d'ici.

Si la Mizukage remarqua leur comportement tendu, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, demanda au garçon de s'avancer vers elle. Levant la tête, l'enfant obéit à l'ordre sans rechigner, laissant la vieille femme acariâtre derrière lui. Tout en s'avançant, il observa la femme devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, de longs cheveux auburn encadrant un visage hâlé, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son décolleté d'un bleu sombre. Le regard vert de la kunoichi le fixait avec intérêt, mais sans bienveillance, juste avec un mélange d'intérêt et de calculs.

C'était le regard d'un expert à qui l'on présente une nouvelle arme.

« Hé bien, Nawaki, comment vas-tu ? Notre village te plait il ? »

Le ton était poli, mielleux. Malgré tout, il mit mal à l'aise Nawaki qui restait fixé sur les yeux verts en amande de la femme sans oser s'en détacher. Il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir ses armes, ou même qu'il se soit éloigné de la vieille Tanaka.

« Oh, bien, un peu fatigué, merci. Tant au village, il doit être sans doute agréable, lorsque personne ne tente de vous assassiner en duel, bien entendu. »

Quoi, c'était la vérité en plus !

« Tss, idiot… » Murmura la vieille femme, tandis que la Mizukage resta, un court instant, silencieuse, comme gênée. Cependant, elle se reprit vite.

« Oui, j'ai en effet entendu parler de cet … accident avec Taku. Il croyait avoir trouvé un camarade de jeu à sa hauteur, pardonne-le, s'il te plait. »

Nawaki retenu une réponse qui friserait l'insolence pure, non par respect, mais par prudence. La vieille femme devait être déjà à bout de patience. De plus, il n'avait pas assez de colère en lui pour continuer son réquisitoire assez puéril.

A la place, il déclara poliment : « Ce n'est pas grave, en fait. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour vous excuser … » _à_ _la place de ce crétin de bourrin aux cheveux teints_ « pour Taku. Dans ce cas-là… » ce_ n'était pas la peine de me réveiller, bon sang _« ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger, Honorable Mizukage. »

« Bien. Mais tu as raison Nawaki, ce n'es pas pou excuser Taku que je te fais venir ici. »

'Tant mieux' ne pu s'empêcher de penser le dit Nawaki, qui fronça inconsciemment les sourcils, accentuant son air juvénile et boudeur.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Nawaki, je t'ai donc réveillé si tôt que cela ? » Sembla s'inquiéter la Mizukage.

« Il est insomniaque. » Crut bon de préciser la vieille femme derrière le dos de Nawaki, celui-ci jeta un œil vers la femme, mais ne rencontre qu'un regard froid et impassible. Il préféra de nouveau regarder la femme rousse, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui faisait un peu peur avec ce sourire faux, ses airs bienveillants, son regard vert qui semblait aussi affuter que les deux sabres accrochés au mur. Oui, Nawaki commençait tout juste à avoir peur.

« Oh, cela doit donc être difficile pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, j'en profite pour m'entraîner. » Expliqua rapidement Nawaki, en priant pour que l'entretien s'achève vite, il étouffait dans cette atmosphère confinés. Il regarda discrètement et avec une certaine mélancolie la fenêtre sur le côté droit donnant sur l'extérieur.

« Tant mieux. » Commenta en souriant la kunoichi rousse. Un léger froncement de sourcils supplémentaire, suivi d'un double poing serré l'informa ensuite de son jeune vis-à-vis commençait à perdre patience. Oui, c'était une nouvelle arme encore en formation. La manier représenterait donc un risque, comme toutes les lames à double tranchant. Le tout était d'équilibrer les risques. Ou de les provoquer sans que personne ne sache d'où l'arme provenait en vérité.

« Concernant ta mission, il faudrait que tu élimines un certain… »

« Mission d'infiltration. » Coupa brusquement sans le vouloir l'enfant, à la grande stupeur des deux femmes qui le regardèrent l'une avec colère, l'autre avec une surprise mêlée d'agacement.

« Pardon ? » Demanda la Mizukage, en s'efforçant de rester calme devant la source d'un agacement grandissant.

« Ma mission est d'infiltrer Konoha pour y reprendre une arme qui appartient à… mon maître, pas d'éliminer une personne que je ne connais pas et dont l'existence ne me concerne pas. »

Expliqua calmement le garçon, en évitant de dire la vérité : il ne voulait pas tuer. Non pas que cela le dérangerait s'il était en danger de mort ou s'il était provoqué (d'ailleurs, ce _cher_ Taku pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu ses armes à porté de main). Cependant, tuer un ou plusieurs inconnus pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait et n'aimais pas le répugné fortement, sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi. Et il ne regrettait pas de ressentir cela. Pas le moins du monde.

« Tu proposes donc de te rendre à Konoha _à pied_ et de te pointer devant la cinquième Hokage en demandant calmement si tu peux reprendre « l'arme » comme tu le dis ? Effectivement, ils ne pourront que te servir sur un plateau d'argent, agrémenté de kunai plantés le long de ton corps, bien entendu. » Railla la dite Madame Tanaka.

Nawaki s'efforça de ne pas se retourner pour répondre violemment à la vieille kunoichi, il préféra presque défier du regard la Mizukage rousse devant lui, ses yeux verts ayant pris une certaine nuance amusée qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. La tension ne cessait de s'accroître, tandis que l'air commençait à lui manquer dans la tiédeur étouffante de la pièce : les deux femmes y étaient donc insensibles, ou quoi ?

« D'ailleurs, expliquez-moi : pourquoi ne pas envoyer un autre ninja récupérer ni vu ni connu l'instrument, l'arme ? » _Pourquoi moi ?_ _Pourquoi tant de personnes m'ont fait revenir si ce n'est que pour dérober une arme ? Que pour repartir ensuite ?_

Il préférait formuler ses interrogations en cette question nette, neutre et pratique. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qui ressemblait à du découragement de la faiblesse. L'enfant ne voulait pas que d'autres fussent au courant que ce qui le rongeait peu à peu. Loin du quartier général, loin de ceux qui l'avaient « accueilli », il se sentait un peu seul et lorsqu'il s'ennuyait les questions sans réponse venaient. Aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Les deux kunoichi s'échangèrent un bref regard, comme si dès le début de l'entretien, elles avaient attendu cette question, comme si cette conversation ne devait servir qu'à y répondre, pour mieux l'assujettir ensuite.

« Parce que le plan nécessite à la fois un certain sens de la discrétion, mais aussi, en cas d'échec, une possibilité pour nous d'honorer de nouveau nos engagements envers nos alliés, dont fait certainement partie ton maître, Nawaki. » Expliqua doucement la jeune kunoichi rousse.

« Autrement dit, je suis un… _essai_. » Déduisit avec une certaine amertume Nawaki.

« Je dirais plutôt que tu fais partie du plan A. Le plan B étant un plan de secours, si tu te fais capturer. » Répondit avec diplomatie la Mizukage.

« Donc si je me fais capturer, vous ne pourrais rien faire pour m'aider ? »

« Et nous désigner comme traître à notre allié, nous privant ainsi de son aide économique et de l'avantage de servir de source de renseignement à notre camp ? Voyons gamin, ce serait une erreur stratégique digne de débutant ça. » Ironisa avec froideur et mépris la voix de la vieille femme. Ne pas se retourner, il ne fallait pas que Nawaki se retourne. Plus pour que la kunoichi brune ne voie pas la légère appréhension naissante de son regard, que par colère.

Un ninja capturé, il le savait par son hôte, n'avait pas avoir peur de mourir. Au contraire, il serait plus utile pour lui que la mort vienne le prendre plutôt que supporter la torture des ennemis. Le fait qu'il soit un enfant ne changerais rien, ne rendrait pas la douleur moins forte et longue. Certainement pas.

La Mizukage vit sans doute sa peur naissante, sinon comment expliquer son regard soudainement peiné ?

Nawaki évita son regard, préférant se plonger dans la contemplation des tranches des livres, et des étuis des rouleaux de la bibliothèque droite. Il ne voulait la pitié de personne. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la femme devant lui demande :

« As-tu peur Nawaki ? »

L'enfant avala difficilement sa salive, un étau serrant sa gorge, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Le froid lui donnant la chair de poule, se glissant en lui comme un serpent prêt à mordre. Son orgueil voulu répondre non, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. C'était la première fois, la toute première fois que Nawaki entrevoyait sa situation telle qu'elle était : précaire, périlleuse et certainement sans issue.

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que j'avais abrité un petit froussard chez moi. Hé, gamin, relève au moins ta tête, regarde la Mizukage qui te donnes cette mission ! Comporte-toi comme un ninja, mince. »

« Je… ne suis plus un ninja. J'sais même pas si je suis encore un « gamin », en fait. » Répondit Nawaki avec un petit rire aigre.

Il l'a été dans une vie lointaine, une vie détruite, dont il ne restait que quelques éclats. Il y avait des choses, des centaines de choses qu'il ne savait plus, d'autres qu'il ne savait pas, et au fon de lui, ce vide qui restait. Le vide d'où naissait les cauchemars, le sommeil venu, pleins de pluie, de boue, d'eau, de larme, encore de l'eau. Et la douleur, le sang, le _sien_, qui se mêlait aqueuse. Il se souvenait bien avait été ninja, puisqu'il était mort entant que tel. Nul souvenir n'était aussi fort que le dernier, celui où le souffle lui manquait pour hurler sa douleur, sa peur, sa haine.

« Je ne… veux pas mourir… pas une autre fois… » Déclara d'une voix douce Nawaki, si doucement que les deux kunoichi ne s'y trompèrent pas : le petit ne leur parlait pas.

« « Ceux qui meurent sont des perdants, hein ? » Okay, pas de soucis, je ne perdrais pas. Je ne perdrais plus. » Continua il à soliloquer, de cette voix douce et basse, ressemblant davantage à un murmure. Puis, il serra brusquement les poings, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et un sourire plus grand encore naquit sur son visage. Lentement, il releva la tête, défiant pour la première fois les yeux verts de la kunoichi.

« Hé, Maître Mizukage, veuillez oublier votre plan B à la noix, parce que je réussirais, parce que je ne mourrais pas, hein, vous comprenez, je ne perdrais pas. _Jamais_. »

Un vieil accent optimiste et déterminé perça sa voix, la rendant plus enfantine qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Surprise, la Mizukage ne sut que répondre. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à esquisser un sourire vaguement approbateur, l'enfant tourna la tête vers la vieille kunoichi, une étincelle de défi brillant dans son regard brun. La dite Madame Tanaka lui rendis son sourire, un « on verra bien si tu tiens ta promesse, sale mioche » sous entendus. Ensuite, l'enfant regarda de nouveau en direction de la Mizukage. Jamais depuis le début de la conversation, il n'avait eu l'air aussi sûr de lui.

« Maintenant, expliquez-moi le plan, vénérable Mizukage. » Demanda avec intérêt le garçon, en souriant de manière tout à fait irrévérencieuse au possible.

Serrant toujours les poings, il se jura de ne pas trahir cette promesse, de ne plus jamais perdre, de devenir fort. De se glisser entre les murailles de Konoha, comme le plus talentueux des voleurs, de reprendre l'arme sans nom autre que celui de pion. Ensuite, il partira en prenant soin de prendre en otage l'instrument pour sauver sa propre vie.

Ce jour là, Nawaki se jura de ne jamais mourir_ _perdre__ de nouveau sans avoir son mot à dire.

* * *

Pardonnez moi d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, mais pour de nombreuses raisons, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Déjà, je ne voulais pas noyer le lecteur dans un flot d'information, ensuite, je voulais présenter un personnage, réveler le nom d'un autre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas déclancher le marysuemètre de certains. Bon, je vous le dit tout de suite, j'ai une sainte horreur de ces bestioles là, alors, pas de soucis d'en voir ^^. J'avais aussi plein de chose à dire en fin de chapitre, mais je préfère me retenir pour voir vos réactions vis à vis de ce chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu.


	4. 03 : home, sweet home

**Source** : Naruto

**Auteur**: Chonaku

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi.

**Genre**: ce chapitre est général, fantastique, familiale et très bizarre.

**Note** : pardon pour le retard, le prochain chapitre est prévu début août ou septembre au plus tard. Sinon, chaque fois qu'il y a une ligne, il y a une ellipse. Ensuite, là, c'est le point de vue d'un seul personnage, dorénavant, je vais procéder ainsi, peut-être que ça sera plus clair ?

* * *

Silence… !

On murmurait pendant la danse, la fête. Des rumeurs jetées au vent, transportées de bouche en bouche, comme un refrain secret et sombre, qui tranchait avec la couleur vive des habits, la musique et la danse. Dans un mouvement rapide, la décapitation d'un homme… près du mur séparant en deux l'ancien pays du Riz, une révolte pour le venger. Dans le sang, cela s'était fini. Rumeur, incertitude. L'héritier du seigneur malade, presque mourant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire un jour de fête, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait dire encore moins que des enfants du seigneur, l'héritier était celui qui le gênait le plus, car selon le médecin… l'héritier ne serait pas le sien, enfant adultérin d'une épouse esseulée.

Chut… ! Taisez-vous, on nous regarde !

Des soldats, des samouraï ou des ninja… regardant les civils d'un air parfois trop froid. Ils étaient de Konoha, ces guerriers, ces ninja, du pays du Feu ces samourai. Eux, de l'ancien pays du Riz. Des colonisés, presque des esclaves, des anciens serviteurs d'un homme-serpent fou. Des anciens habitants d'un pays à la dérive qui devaient remercier tous les jours Konoha à genoux pour ses bienfaits, pour les avoir libéré. Et non pas profiter d'une fête pour médire sur le village, sur le seigneur, sur cette colonisation à semi forcée, qui de libération était devenue prison.

Faites plus attention, s'ils voient que nous… ils risquent de…

Que faisaient-ils au juste ? Ne faisaient que de parler sans jamais oser toucher des armes, celles qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de posséder ? Sans doute oui, sans doute… était-ce un mal ? Peut-être non, si cela restait ainsi. Cependant, certains à force de parler, voulaient se rebeller, comme ces gens près du mur, après la décapitation d'un de leurs chefs, d'un des leurs. Dans ce cas, que se passerait-il pour eux ? Sans doute rien de bon, rien de bon. Konoha n'était plus pour eux le paradis rêvé, la crème des ninja, le paradis humaniste des guerriers. Ce n'était plus que l'antre des colonisateurs ayant volé leur pays, leur maison, ayant séparés familles et amis. Et chaque jour, les habitants ressentaient un pincement au cœur en songeant au mur, au passé… Pouvait-on vivre alors que votre cœur a été divisé en deux ? Il fallait croire que oui…

Si seulement le mur pouvait tomber…

Murmure sur toutes les lèvres, murmure à ne pas dire. Trop l'ont déjà assez crié. Et tous savaient que le mur ne s'effondrerait jamais tant que Konoha et les autres pays fondateurs de ce mur se tiendront encore debout. Tant que Konoha sera là, le mur restera… ainsi d'une situation, d'un raccourci trop rapide et simpliste… naissait la haine et l'envie de révolte.

Si seulement…

Ce n'était d'un rêve et tous le savaient, même si au fond d'eux, l'espoir était là. Tout comme les soldats, les armes, le sang… et ce gamin sur les toits, courant rapidement, ombre noire dans le couchant, dans la lumière rouge et or d'un soir qui s'approche.

Tu es le chat qui se joue des oiseaux, des obstacles, des chiens en bas qui hurlent à la lune.

Les mots gravés dans sa tête, dans un coin de son esprit. Ses lèvres juvéniles prononçant doucement ses mots, se souvenant de l'entrainement, de son maitre aux cheveux rouges qui les lui avaient dit d'un ton faussement sérieux. Son maitre voulait lui enseigner la rapidité, la souplesse, la témérité. Le courage était gravé en lui, seulement anéanti par une peur de l'eau instinctive qu'il comprenait à peine. C'étaient donc la souplesse et la rapidité qu'il devait réapprendre. Et c'était là que les mots étaient apparus, limpides comme l'eau tant détestée. Un chat, il devait être un chat… Alors, dans la pénombre toute proche, dans une ville inconnue, se déplacer de toit en toit ne l'avait pas paru si risqué que cela. Encore fallait il éviter le regard des autres, mais cela, l'enfant-ninja l'avait appris à ses dépends. Les coups d'un Taku trop belliqueux et les punitions d'une madame Tanaka étaient encore trop frais pour qu'il puisse seulement songer à oublier.

Tu dois te fondre dans le noir, te fondre dans le paysage, jusqu'à ne plus exister…

Alors, il se fondait dans le paysage, sautant de toit en toit. Meiyaku à un bras, Kioku dans l'autre, deux armes parfaites dissimulées dans des manches sombres ni trop longues, ni trop courtes. Son habit entier était sombre, faisant ressortir la couleur chaude de ses cheveux blonds, l'étincelle vive d'un regard brun. Et ce sourire un peu sarcastique, un peu trop cynique et gamin à la fois pour ne pas être inquiétant. Ce sourire qui cachait un cœur battant à la chamade, petit tambour invisible, enveloppé de chair, de vêtements noirs. Ce sourire qu'il gardait encore maintenant, dans sa course folle, dans sa marche lorsqu'il descendit des toits, atteignant sans dommage son but, jetant des regards aux alentours pour ne pas être suivi ou vu.

Ce sourire lorsqu'il se mêla à la fête. Il n'était pas le seul enfant aux vêtements trop sombres. Des enfants, des adultes aussi en avaient. Des morts étaient survenus au loin et personne ne devait l'oublier. Alors, certains se revêtaient de noir, d'autres de blanc, si tel était la coutume familiale. Sans un mot, il remarqua les soldats, les comptant, les recomptant, entendant des brides d'informations. Alors, comme cela l'hériter n'était plus d'un futur sac d'os ? L'enfant fronça les sourcils, fut presque songeur. S'il souffrait trop, devait-il aussi le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances ? Après tout, le seigneur devait avoir toute une ribambelle de gamins, semblait être grand amateur de femmes, de soirées intimes… Puis, l'enfant se rappela que sa cible était suffisamment haut placé pour qu'il rechigne à faire une victime de plus. Et si cela se trouve, l'héritier voulait sans doute vivre encore, rejetant de toutes ses forces le mal qui le rongeait. Si cela se trouve, il survivrait. Alors, Nawaki renonça à le tuer par une pitié qu'il trouvait écœurante. Sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas tuer. Plus par un malaise devant les cadavres, devant la mort que par amour de la vie.

Certains douteraient qu'il soit encore vivant.

* * *

Jour après jour, on se demandera avec un frisson glacé comment un enfant comme lui avait pu pénétrer dans le château, trompant les gardes, les regards, pénétrant dans les larges corridors. Certes, en comparaison des autres, ce seigneur n'était pas si prudent qu'il aurait dû l'être, certains de ses amis l'avaient même qualifié (d'un air dégoûté et tendu) d'inconscient trop imbu de sa personne, trop confiant en lui et d'autres propos tout aussi agréables. Mais ce n'était pas un ninja adulte, ni un adolescent surdoué qui s'était infiltré dans sa demeure, mais un enfant. Un enfant au teint pâle, à l'allure frêle, au regard vide. Regard vide lorsqu'il profita de l'ombre, la fête pour franchir la rivière froide, les murs de pierre, les fenêtres. Vide lorsqu'il étouffa un à un des gardes trop surpris, revêtant sans scrupule les vêtements d'un des défunts (si maintenant il fallait compter sur des nains pour se défendre… le seigneur était un imbécile, Nawaki n'avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner ce genre de comportement).

Regard vide lorsqu'il longeât les corridors, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, à se fondre. Encore et encore. Comme un chat dans l'herbe traquant sa proie, courant entre les brins avec soin et vitesse. Il arriva dans une chambre, large et spacieuse à la lumière diffuse. Il renifla l'air, s'imprégnant d'une senteur non familière.

« Qu'est-ce que… c'est ce truc ? »

Des bâtonnets disposés ici et là, à découvert, des symboles noirs et rouges sur des papiers sur les murs, les poteaux. Et au centre, un lit, un enfant. A peine plus jeune que Nawaki qui s'approcha, inévitablement attiré par le petit. Curiosité malsaine et maladive… ? Ou ce quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui remuait, comme une douleur ancienne, une compassion muette. D'un geste, il se pencha sur le petit au teint pâle, les cheveux noirs en broussailles, les yeux clos. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son front, puis retira brusquement sa main. Le gamin était brûlant, augmentant l'inconfort de Nawaki, cette sensation de trop, de n'être qu'un voyeur. Un proverbe disait que personne n'avait raison contre son seigneur et encore moins contre un enfant qui pleure. Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas cet enfant. Et le petit ninja le regrettait bien. Au moins, il aurait su quoi faire…

« Tu es vivant… ? Hé, réponds-moi ! »

Si Nawaki s'attendit à une réponse, il n'eut rien. Juste des yeux clos, des odeurs étranges venant des bâtonnets qui lui faisaient tourner la tête… les pas au loin qui lui faisaient mal, à moins que ce fusse son cœur qui se serrait peu à peu ?

« Hé, crétin de merde ! Si tu n'es pas mort, indique-moi où se trouve un certain You Watannabe ! » (Nouveau silence, nouveau regard clos. Sourire jaune du ninja) « A moins que tu veuilles que j'abrège tes souffrances … ? Cela ne serait pas long, tu sais. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne souffres pas. »

« … Tu parles beaucoup, yôkai… »

Un souffle, quelques paroles… et pourtant, le petit ninja sentit un souffle lui glacer la gorge, une boule dans sa poitrine… quelque chose qui monta, monta et dont il ne pouvait ni en comprendre l'origine, ni en donner le nom.

« Yô… kai ? »

Où avait-il entendu ce nom, ce mot pour qu'il paraisse aussi douloureux, aussi froid de la bouche d'un enfant trop malade ? Cet enfant qui ouvrait peu à peu ses yeux ternes et noirs, la lumière semblant s'être transformée en étincelle pour s'enfouir sous les prunelles. Un regard d'encre, voilà ce que Nawaki voyait. Et cet enfant était plus jeune que lui, déjà vêtu d'un kimono blanc. On pensait donc qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, hein ?

« Pourquoi troubler mon sommeil un jour de fête, n'as-tu pas d'autres à hanter, seigneur yôkai ? A moins que tu veuilles prendre mon âme… »

« Je ne suis ni un seigneur, ni ce que tu appelles yôkai. Et ton âme, je m'en contrefiche. D'ailleurs, à quoi me servirait l'âme d'un enfant, veux-tu bien me le dire ? A rien, que dalle. »

Petit bruit de clochette, petit rire. S'il n'y avait pas ce… cette chose qui remuait en lui, Nawaki aurait sans doute giflé l'enfant. Il lui adressa un regard noir, sans pour autant dire quoi ce soit. Aussi malade qu'il puisse paraitre, le gosse avait des choses à dire. Et à la vue des étincelles apparues dans ses yeux d'encres, Nawaki supposa que cela ne serait pas les bêtises habituelles d'enfants trop farceurs.

« Yôkai, tu dois l'être un peu pour être arrivé ici… les murs ne sont franchissables que pour des soldats expérimentés qui d'ailleurs auraient été tués aisément par les gardes. Toi, tu es encore là alors que tu es à peine plus jeune que moi… Oh, j'ai l'air plus jeune ? C'est normal… ma maladie me fait toujours paraitre plus jeune, c'est ainsi… »

« … Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… d'ailleurs, tu devrais éviter de parler autant, c'est mauvais pour toi, je suppose. »

C'était surtout que voir un malade se moquer de lui (qu'il soit plus jeune ou plus vieux) lui déplaisait au plus au point. Dans la pièce, pas de bruit mis à par les souffles, les soupirs, comme odeur l'encens lourd qui piquait le nez. Pour un peu, l'enfant se sentirait dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. Et ces yeux d'encre qui le regardaient avec amusement.

« Tous… tous, ils sont venus me voir, sans pouvoir me guérir, maintenant je suis seul. Elle me l'avait, je le leur aie dit, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru… les idiots, je le leur avais dit. Elle va me prendre et plus jamais je n'aurais mal… »

« Mais de qui parles-tu à la fin ? »

« De la femme yôkai qui va me prendre avec elle… »

Ton doux, voix douce et ce sourire sur les lèvres. Un enfant se réveillant d'un beau rêve. C'en était écœurant pour Nawaki. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait rien. D'autant plus que son cœur se soulevait de rage sans qu'il su exactement pourquoi.

Il se sentait sur le point de trembler, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais malade encore une fois, elle est venue et elle m'a juré de m'emmener avec elle lorsque j'aurais atteint ma treizième année. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait me chercher pour m'emmener au paradis des femmes des neiges. Et je n'aurais plus jamais mal… »

L'héritier est mourant, disait-on dans les rues.

Nawaki aurait dit délirant.

Il avait moins envie de le tuer, plus de le secouer.

« … Tu es l'héritier pourtant, des gens ont besoin de toi pour succéder à ton père. Et toi, tu vas les laisser sous prétexte que tu souffres ? Ce n'est pas un peu… lâche ? »

Encore ce petit rire, ce petit souffle agaçant.

Le secouer reviendrait à le tuer, c'était seulement ça qui retenait Nawaki.

« Mais personne ne veut de moi ici, ce qui compte pour eux, c'est que je laisse place à l'héritier suivant, mon frère cadet. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que je parte. Cependant, le seigneur ne veut pas offenser ma mère, il ne me tuera donc pas… mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Et ma mère ne veut pas me tuer juste parce que je ressemble à son frère décédé. Une gêne pour l'un, un fantôme pour l'autre et un presque mort pour les autres… à qui je manquerais, dis-moi petit yôkai ? »

Oh, plus de seigneur, seulement un petit.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ça n'empêchait pas de préparer les griffes.

« … J'en sais rien, puisque je ne te connais pas, ni ton entourage. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu renonces bien vite.»

Lâche.

« … Mourir ou partir ne me fait pas peur… »

Idiot.

« Je comprends surtout que tu as peur de vivre ici, tout seul. »

Je devrais te laisser là.

Nawaki ne savait pas comment les mots étaient venus, croyant qu'il venait d'une autre bouche, qu'ils avaient leur vie propre. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, se sentant soudain mal.

« .. Que ferais tu à ma place ? »

Misérable.

Je ne sais pas et c'est ça le problème.

Cette réponse demeura dans sa tête, sur ces lèvres trop pâles, mots mort-nés, boule amère dans la gorge. Pourtant, il le sentait, il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il reconnaissait ce vide dans les yeux encre, il le reconnaissait.

Je ne te comprends pas… ou trop et cela me fait peur…

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, même ses yeux demeurent silencieux, si froids qu'ils semblaient sans vie. Soudainement, les mots vinrent, brutaux et sans pitié apparentes. Et ce quelque chose en lui qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

« Si tu pars, tu ne pourras jamais savoir si tu aurais été seul toute ta vie et encore moins ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais battu comme il se doit. Crever sur ton lit, c'est facile lorsqu'on a perdu l'espoir, hein ? »

Est-ce que griffer quand on se sentait mal pouvait tuer quelqu'un ?

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. »

« Et toi de la mienne. Cela ne nous empêche pas de parler. » _de nous comprendre quelque part._ « Tu es héritier d'une famille, tu as des responsabilités que tu le veuilles ou non. De plus, je suis certain que tu as des gens sur qui compter, le truc, c'est que tu es tellement lâche et égocentrique que tu ne le vois pas. Et si tu crèves, cela rendra joyeux ton père apparemment… tu l'aimes ? »

« … Non, pas vraiment. »

« Raison de plus pour le faire chier. » tonna le garçon avec un sourire sec.

« … Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ? »

Le bois sous ses pieds semblait trembler, à moins que ce fusse ses mains. Il failli jurer. Là devant lui, il n'y avait rien qu'un enfant malade en proie à un délire. Pourquoi trembler, pourquoi trembler… Soudainement, il sentit des sueurs froides sur la nuque, une sensation étrange, comme des picotements. Les bruits de pas sur le plancher ciré et laqué, comme autant de coups de tambour là dehors. Ou encore, son cœur qui battait comme un fou, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger. Pourtant, ses doigts touchant son épaule, il ne les sentit pas arriver. Jusqu'au moment où une voix se fit entendre. Une voix qui lui semblait horriblement dure prononcée sur un ton sec et désagréable à entendre.

« Ceci est ma proie, Nekomata. »

Et il se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour ne rien perdre de la scène. Une boule se formant dans sa gorge, pour l'empêcher de respirer. Comme les doigts enserrant sa gorge chaude.

Pourtant, étonnement… d'un coup sec et franc, presque sur un coup de folie, il ria, ria… et cette sensation au fond de lui, celle qui lui donna l'impression de devenir fou, de voir s'éclater le paysage en multiples point, celle de perdre la tête au profit d'un autre soi. Devant lui, une femme se tenait, majestueuse dame d'autrefois vêtue d'un kimono blanc tissé de pourpre, les cheveux descendant en mèches longues et aussi noirs que ses lèvres étaient pâles. Elle était belle, d'une beauté froide où dans les yeux, on ne lisait que le mépris et la moquerie.

« Je fais ce que je veux, Yuki Onna, ce que je veux et uniquement ça… »

Les yeux furent grands ouverts, avant de se plisser pour orner un léger sourire devenu trop sarcastique.

Et sur ces mots, il sembla disparaitre dans le noir, comme une ombre qui disparait auprès de ses semblables. Pourtant, les mots restèrent sur ses lèvres formant un sourire ironique.

Je fais ce que je veux.

Mais que veux-tu ?

« Je veux vivre… »

_Alors, tu vivras_, répondit quelque chose en lui. Presque en riant.

Encore un tremblement, léger, furtif. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était probablement fou ou infirme, seulement, la voix s'était fait entendre auparavant. Toujours présente…

« Cela m'est égal, petit chat, réserve tes leçons pour les renards, pour les corbeaux. On m'a appelé ici pour une âme et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce sans mon petit prince. »

Quelque chose dans la voix le perturba, lui firent ouvrir les yeux, grands comme des soucoupes. Il sentit ses griffes de métal, le grondement au fond de sa gorge, cette envie naissante. Naquit dans ses yeux une lueur de défi, plein de dédain pour la femme.

C'était stupide, affreusement et totalement stupide.

Pendant deux secondes, il oublia sa mission, se mit devant la créature et sa proie.

« Ecarte-toi. Ou je te mangerai avant lui, je broierais, te… »

« Est-ce que tu veux remporter le prix de la Yuki Onna la plus grandiloquente ou c'est moi qui rêve ? Parle normalement, bon sang, tu m'ennuies. Je risque de me mettre en colère et tu n'aimeras pas ça. »

Sur le visage grand et pâle se peignit une expression d'outrage et de surprise telle que Nawaki failli éclater de rire. Derrière lui, il entendit l'écho d'un bouffement étouffé et il ne fit que sourire. Apparemment, le spectacle plaisait à quelqu'un.

« Tu oses me dire ça, à moi qui est vécue tant de siècles et est mangé tant de tes semblables ? Chaton, ignores-tu que les chats craignent l'eau ? »

« Euh. C'est normal que je ne comprenne strictement rien à ce que tu viens de dire ? Pourquoi le fait de vivre longtemps devrait te donner mon respect ? Et mes semblables que t'as mangé, c'est des humains ou des chats ? Je veux dire, autant être précis. Et euh… la glace, okay, c'est de l'eau, mais du solide. C'est la liquide que je n'aime pas trop. A mon avis, tu rigolerais moins en mode flaque. De sang. D'eau, ce que tu veux. »

C'était étrange de sentir du froid en lui en prononçant ses paroles et de ne pas arrêter de sourire comme un dément.

Son interlocutrice ne montra que du dédain.

« Je ne voulais pas faire une autre victime, mais puisque tu insistes pour être aussi arrogant, je ne vais pas me priver du plaisir de me satisfaire de ta chair. »

« Bla. Bla. Bla. Abrège. Ou dis moi quelque chose d'intéressant. Genre, qui t'envoie ? Je veux dire, il fait un peu chaud pour toi, ici. Je me trompe ? » demanda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés, fixant la femme sans peur, malgré le froid qui aurait sans doute pu le faire trembler.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle sauta, lui esquiva rapidement. Les yeux arrondis lorsqu'elle parut se transformer en pluie pour mieux s'abattre sur lui, des ongles glacés comme des griffes, lames tranchantes et mortelles. Les griffes de glace semblèrent pénétrer si loin dans son corps qu'il sentit son cœur faillir. Elle était si près de lui, si froide, ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillant le nez, l'une de ses mains derrière son dos, comme une femme voulant serrer son amant. La bouche maquillée près de son oreille elle murmura.

« Et là, veux-tu que j'abrège ? »

De nouveau le rire qui ne lui appartenait pas, quand il prit le bras pour mieux le tordre.

« Surtout pas reine des glaces, surtout pas. »

Et ses griffes brillèrent sans qu'il puisse le voir.

Le noir l'englouti, comme pour le mener en enfer.

* * *

Ce fut le souffle de l'explosion qui le réveilla, ce qui aurait pu le toucher, le blesser lui sauva la vie d'une façon hasardeuse. Il courait encore lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux grands sur le monde, comme pour ne rien perdre de la scène, du combat, pour ne pas battre de nouveau, justement. Les gens devant lui s'enfuyaient, le sol sous lui tremblait et le crépuscule avait pris une teinte rouge presque flamboyante. Le souffle sous ses pas n'était qu'un murmure, que peccadille face aux explosions, à l'odeur de souffre derrière lui. Que se passait-il donc ? Que se passait-il ?

Fuis, ne pense à rien, fuis… chuchota avec angoisse une voix au fond de lui, tandis qu'il sentait sous ses mains une odeur métallique, un liquide rouge.

Comment… alors qu'il n'avait pas mal… comment ?

Ne pose pas de questions.

Derrière lui, des ombres, qui se faufilaient, qui le cernaient. Son cœur battait à la chamade, tandis que quittant les doigts il essaya de semer … les choses en se perdant du mieux possible dans le dédale des rues, parmi l'encombrement de personnes qui s'enfuyaient à se rompre le cou, à écraser les autres sans pitié.

On avait allumé un feu, mais il n'y avait plus de fête. On avait allumé quelque chose à Oto, mais ce n'était plus la joie, ce n'était rien, cela n'aurait jamais dû être.

« Arrête !... Stop ! »

C'étaient quoi des mots, c'étaient quoi des phrases ? Les syllabes s'entrechoquaient comme des instruments de percussion, comme des cœurs qui éclatent en morceaux, une âme qui meurt et des jambes qui peinent à tenir, à diriger un corps, Soudainement, Nawaki eut froid, jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid, même le jour où il avait failli mourir, même celui-là. Même celui où il était vraiment mort, du sang allant se mêler à la boue.

A cette pensée, il eut un sursaut de courage, comme une étincelle, une volonté aussi forte que récente, aussi artificielle et fragile que sa propre existence. Plus jamais ça, avait-il juré, plus jamais ça.

Tu vivras.

Une voix comme un souffle, comme une explosion. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, le vent lui cracha de la poussière au visage, l'empêchant de s'accrochant, le faisant décoller du sol. Il lui sembla que pendant un court instant, con sœur s'arrêta et qu'il ne sentit rien d'autre que son corps redevenir lourd. Encore une fois… encore une fois, tout c'était passé comme avant. Minable. Tout simplement minable. Et pourtant… pourtant…

Tu vivras.

Il y croyait encore avant de refermer les yeux, de retourner dans le noir comme un chat s'enfui dans les hautes herbes pour soigner ses blessures.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'eau coulait au loin. Il ne sentait presque plus rien lorsqu'on l'observait d'en haut, lui, l'enfant dans la cellule, les cheveux plein de poussière, des nuances grises dans les mèches châtaines. Il s'était pelotonné contre le mur, avait ri un peu des prisonnier, s'était fait rossé par eux, a été mis à l'écart. Il ne supportait plus d'être ainsi enfermé, plus de ne pas avoir le soleil autrement que par petits rayons. Les souvenirs récents venaient par goutte fine, pourtant, c'était présenté comme les souvenirs d'un autre. Il se sentait mal, avait faim, ne releva pas la tête, lorsque soudain une voix l'appela.

« Toi… »

Quelque chose en lui se contracta, violement comme un coup de poing donné sans pitié, avec surprise.

Il se souvenait de coups après, lors de sa mission à laquelle il avait échoué et après laquelle, il fut pris, comme ça, sans aucune difficulté réelle. Foutus ninja aux masques d'animaux, foutus explosions qui avaient manqué de le faire tuer, foutue fête, gamin, sorcière…

Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue, chaton… souffle encore dans sa mémoire la femme pâle, les doigts sur sa joue, la main glacée, autant que cette nuit, sur le bateau.

Parfois, Nawaki se pensait maudit, d'autres fois, il en était certain.

La plupart du temps, il n'en faisait rien.

« Relève la tête ! »

Une fois de femme dans le lointain, jeune et pas en même temps. Il releva la tête, finalement, la gorge sèche et les yeux grands ouverts.

Devant lui, se tient Tsunade, le Hokage, vêtue d'un décolleté plongeant que certaines rendraient vulgaires, sauf elle. Elle était magnifique, les yeux bruns et fiers, autant qu'elle semblait jeune et mince, à mille lieux de son âge réel. Le plus récent chef Konoha, l'une des ninja les plus forts au monde, un médecin hors pair.

Sa sœur, presque, dans une autre vie.

Les lèvres sèches et craquelées formèrent un seul mot, vain et inutile, faible.

« Salut… »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il ne savait ni quoi dire ou penser, se devait être son cas aussi, puisqu'un silence s'installa, avec dans les yeux une lueur étrange, douloureuse, comme une plaie ouverte. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Les poings qui se renfermaient, le choc qu'elle ne montrait pas, le silence soudain lourd, les yeux bruns de Tsunade qui étaient envahis de sentiment que Nawaki ne comprenait pas, ne comprendra sans doute jamais.

Avoir la réponse, signifierait presque savoir pourquoi

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on parle avant de dépérir. »

Les mots sonnent glacials, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le visage maintenant sombre, Tsunade lui offrit un autre regard qu'il ne pouvait identifier avec certitude. Il se rappela que penser « sa sœur dans une autre vie » signifiait qu'il était mort sans qu'elle ait pu voir quoique ce soit. La tension monta d'un cran. Il lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Gardant la distance, elle parla d'une voix froide et haute. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, rien, personne, cellule d'isolement. Seulement une lucarne trop petite et haut placée pour s'y faufiler et elle.

« Réponds. »

N'ayant rien à regarder, se sentant soudain nu, comprenant pourquoi quand il ne sentit plus le poids des griffes, ni même les vêtements qu'il portait auparavant, il répondit sur le même ton faussement neutre.

« Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. » En vérité, elle le connaissait mieux que lui à présent. « Je m'appelle Nawaki. »

Du défi dans la voix, soudain. Le nom fut légèrement appuyé et un rire failli orner le visage maintenant mince. Heureusement, il n'osa pas.

Tsunade l'aurait giflé, par réflexe.

Un « tu m'as oublié ? » presque amer refusa de sortir de sa gorge, sans qu'il su véritablement pourquoi.

A la place, il demeura les yeux fixés sur son visage, les sourcils blonds froncés en un étrange mélange de bouderie et de concentration.

Il ne saurait peut-être jamais que c'est ainsi que Tsunade se souvenait de lui la plupart du temps.

Pour sa part, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, seulement de ses cauchemars de sang, de boue, de pluie, d'eau partout. Irrespirable.

Il n'était pas heureux de la revoir, inexplicablement troublé, essayant de chercher des repères sans en disposer, mais tout était noir.

Le retour à la maison s'avérait peu glorieux.

L'avenir imprévisible.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir, pourtant. Il fallait rester à peu près digne, courageux, ne pas se montrer faible. Les faibles se faisaient tous tuer.

Nawaki voulait vivre, même si là, l'amertume de la défaite lui donnait envie de vomir.

Une fêlure dans la voix parue sur le point d'apparaitre peu avant que les mains se détendirent. Le visage était toujours sérieux comme si Nawaki était un garçon pris en faute. D'une manière plus ou moins tordue, il l'était.

« Viens, nous allons dans un autre endroit. »

« Tu veux m'inviter à manger ? … J'ai faim ! »

Evitons les « je crève la dalle » ou « je meurs de faim. »

Mesure de prudence, plus que de diplomatie ou de galanterie.

Si Tsunade pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, il était dans de beaux draps.

« Pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, tu dois être à jeun. »

Il pensa à une prise de sang, puis se demanda pourquoi elle ne laissait pas les autres le faire à sa place. Une façon comme une autre d'en avoir le cœur net soi-même ?

« Et après ? » interrogea-il sans y prendre garde.

« Tu verras. »

Nawaki se sentit glacé.

Interrogatoire. Magnifique perspective.

Quel plaisir de rentrer à la maison…


End file.
